A World With or Without You
by Fushigi Rockna
Summary: Mourning the loss of his good friend, who he loved more than as a friend, Roy one day wakes to find himself in an alternate universe, where things went entirely different for him and Maes. Maybe now...he can do something to save him...[Hyuroi, spoilers]
1. Life

**AN: **I somehow feel accomplished. This is my first true FMA series. (the crack crossovers do not count XP) It's a little nerve whacking, since usually my series never get completed, but I feel an absolute urge to write this. O.o

So yes, there are spoilers and this focuses on the Hyuroi pairing. Before you scoff that pairing off, I suggest you read this chapter – and the next one – before you make any judgement, considering I'm not technically splitting up Hughes and Gracia but rather…exploring what COULD have happened had they not had a romantic relationship…/**cough**/…

Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and decide to stay on this ride with me. :) As always reviews are the most absolute wonderful thing in the world. 83

-

Usually, people bring flowers to a grave. He had with him no flowers. In fact, he had with him nothing. Nothing but his presence and sorrow. Kneeling on one knee, Roy Mustang observed the tomb stone of his best friend for the umpteenth time, his black eyes tracing over the imprinted letters with vision.

Maes Hughes.

Was that name really there?

Was Maes really buried six feet below where he knelt?

That thought scared and comforted him all at once; that he was so close to his friend but yet still so far away. The only thing really beneath him was a rotting, soulless corpse; Maes' rotting corpse. Disturbing.

Denial, that's what it was. He still couldn't believe he would never see that face, hear that voice squeal over his daughter, feel that comforting hand on his shoulder telling him everything would be all right ever again. Air would no longer fill that man's lungs and give him life. Never again would he live.

And Roy could never tell him his true feelings.

Truth was, Roy had been in love with Maes for as long as he could remember. He remembered how it started as merely puppy love then evolved into a serious longing for the other man; a longing that had caused him to try his hardest with any woman he could in order to kill it. There were times where he felt Maes was suspicious of these feelings, but other than that he never knew. Roy had always planned on telling him someday…

Then Maes got married. Any chance he had was lost. What would be the point of telling him then if there was no way it would work? Still, he kept on intending to tell him one day, because for him it was a catharsis of emotion he had to complete in order to fully live. A good time would've been when little Elicia was in her teen years, he felt. Then he could sit down one day with Maes and confess, half-joking, half-serious, friend to friend. _"You'll laugh at this for sure. Years ago I had the biggest crush on you." "Just how big?" "Big enough to want to give up women." "Whoa, really?" "Yes, but that was long ago, it's gone now."_ It wouldn't have been whole truth since it was deeper than a crush and was not gone, but it would be enough to let him move on.

But, as always, he waited too long. Maes Hughes was now nothing more than a memory and a dead body beneath him.

Worse of all it was murder. Hughes had not died of old age, or disease, or in a war, or in some freak accident, or by sudden heart attack. He had been killed in cold blood, by someone Roy could not find. He couldn't track down the murderer; he couldn't even at least do that for his dear friend. He couldn't do anything for him.

If he could just go back and redo things…he'd do everything for him…

Lost in depression and a sort of frantic emotion that always seemed to curse him when he was at this spot, Roy laid down in front of the grave, his dark head slightly against the stone slab, black hair contrasting with the pale white that reflected death. His friend whom he loved so much was just below him – lifeless and decaying and invested with worms. Yes. Disturbing, scary, painful, yet oddly comforting all at once.

Could he speak to the ground? Would Maes hear him under all this packed dirt, stone, and emerald grass? Or had his eardrums already decomposed?

Soon, he felt his eyelids get heavy, as if a small angel was bidding them shut, and without meaning to, he fell straight to sleep where another man rested forever…

-.-.-.-

He felt his body shake. He heard the voice softly calling him. He knew those were female hands shaking him. Yet he did not want to acknowledge her waking him up just yet.

"Sir?"

Finally he stirred and opened his eyes. Once his vision had focused he saw he was correct; the one waking him was indeed his right hand 'man' Riza Hawkeye.

"Oh, Lieutenant…"

"Sir, you shouldn't be sleeping in a cemetery." She said sternly as Mustang sat up, groggy. He moaned but not a word left his lips. He wanted to go back to sleeping over Maes…

"The Major has been worried sick about you. You shouldn't make him worry like that, it's not right." Riza added.

Roy paused, eyes slightly rounded. _Major? _He thought in confusion. _As in Major Armstrong? He's not even in Central right now. Why would he be worried?_

"Come on sir. I'll take you home."

She helped him up, then begun to walk away as he brushed off his long coat. Still lost in that depression and frantic pain, he wanted to turn back and have one more look at the grave. But he knew he would never leave if he did so, and Hawkeye would not be pleased. Without one look back, the Colonel ran to catch up with his Lieutenant.

If he had looked back he would've realized he had not woke at the same grave he fell asleep at…

-.-.-.-

"Lieutenant? Didn't they tear that place down a month ago?" Roy asked in the car, pointing out the window.

"What place?"

"Never mind, it's gone now."

"Sir, there haven't been any demolitions in the pass two months."

Well that was odd. Roy could've sworn that building had been torn down. He and Hawkeye had drove pass it during the demolition. He continued looking out the window with curiosity, but stopped when he became more confused. They had shifted into a part of the city for housing-and none of these houses did he recognize. Were they really on their way to his house?

He turned to Hawkeye, mouth open ready for a question, but stopped before he could say anything. He had finally just noticed a huge difference in appearance with his driver, one he was shocked he had not noticed before.

"Lieutenant? What happen to your hair?"

She briefly took her eyes off the road to meet his. "What do you mean?"

"It's short. Did you cut it all off?"

"Sir, are you all right? I haven't had long hair since I was a child."

Roy didn't reply, he was too confused to bother trying. This must've been play a joke on Colonel day, he figured. She would probably explain why she cut it later. His eyes returned to the window.

Where were they going?

Soon, the car stopped.

"Here we are, sir." Hawkeye announced.

Roy sighed gratefully. About time. He was very tired and this constant confusion was not doing him wonders. All he wanted now was to make supper and go to bed. As he got out of the car, eyes closed, he heard Hawkeye say something about letting some Major whose name he missed take care of him because she thought he was ill. He only waved it off.

Once he opened his eyes however, he finally took notice of his surroundings and panicked.

This was not his house.

He turned around to catch Riza but she was gone around a corner and out of sight. Staring at the house he could feel his stomach churn with embarrassment. What could he do now? This was a strange and different neighborhood and he did not know his way home from here. Why was it this house she dropped him off at? Was this where the Major she kept on mentioning lived?

Feeling embarrassment and irritation hot on his face, he strode up to the dark front door. The least he could do was knock and ask whomever inside for directions.

Three was the total of times he knocked. One minute he waited. What opened the door forced a long, sharp, gasp and complete disbelief.

"Roy? Where have you been and what are you doing knocking when you can just walk in?"

His lip trembled. His face was pure white.

"You got home just in time to see me take up _your_ turn to cook tonight and cook myself. Fancy that, eh? You owe me, got it? Huh? Is something wrong, Roy?"

He felt his black eyes water. Finally his mouth managed some successful speech.

"M…Maes…?"

Maes Hughes stared at him quizzically as he pushed up his rectangular glasses.

"Yes?" he answered simply. "You're _really_ pale, Roy, what's wrong? You look as if you've just seen a ghost."

He remained frozen and speechless. His mouth moved but no sound came. Eventually, his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted in the arms of a frantic Maes, hearing the panicked shouts of his own name fade into the distance.


	2. Another World

**AN: **Okay, here we go now with chapter two, which is significantly longer than chapter one and will clear any questions you had regarding the first chapter. You ever have those scenes that are just difficult to write? You see them in your head but can't quite get them down effectively into words? One of last scenes in this chapter was like that for me. :(

**Takahashi 'Neko Kitsune Kyona' Ryopon: **Okay, first of all I want to say thank you so much for all your reviews on all my stories. :3 It always makes me so happy to see someone who likes all my stuff. X3 Thank you! Anyways, I really think the Hughes and Roy pairing is cute too, but I mostly like it for the angst factor, tee hee. Thank you again for your review (I hope you like this chapter too) and a happy new year to you too:3

**Londoneye: **Thank you as well! I'm excited about my first series as well. :D /**dances**/ I'm glad to hear that my stories give someone 'chills'. :) Makes me feel like I'm doing something right as a writer, haha. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

Okay, now just to set the mood of this chapter before you start reading: an excerpt from the same song this chapter's title comes from.

**dare yori mo tooku e/yume nara samenai de/kono sora no mukou e/"you can see the another world"**

_-Farther than anyone else/If it's a dream then don't wake up/If you turn towards the sky/"You can see another world"-_

-_Another World_ by Gackt, from his album _MOON_. As translated by Mina-P of the Senshi Gakuen.

Enjoy the read guys. :3

-

For the second time that day, Roy Mustang found his onyx eyes slowly being pried open and his consciousness being pulled into awakening, both without his consent. Except, this time it was not the shaking of his body that awoke him. It was the strong yet sweet smell of food that wafted into his room that did it.

He sat up in his bed. Someone had removed his coat and the over jacket of his military uniform. Suddenly the memories of the moment before he passed out came back in a rush. WAS this even his bed?!

He checked thoroughly. It was. He sighed. It had all been a dream. A strange, very real, but definite dream.

Sadness tinged his sigh. Yes, a dream. That was not really Maes who answered the door, it had only been one his mind created. All a dream.

Looking around the room, he paled. Or maybe it wasn't a dream. While things of his own were in the room, they weren't arranged the way they were when he last saw them. Stuff that wasn't his littered the area, and as he stared at a desk in the corner, he noticed a small pile of throwing knives.

His eyes widened. Swiftly he got out of bed and ran out of the room. There was only one way to know for sure.

"Oh good, you're up."

Roy froze in the hallway as he laid eyes on Maes Hughes in the kitchen.

"Don't scare me like that again, okay Roy?" Hughes said, worry plaguing his gold eyes.

Roy leant against the wall, breathing deeply as he stared.

"Maes?"

"Yes?" the other responded.

Roy couldn't believe it, there was no way. Maes Hughes was dead, he had seen the body with the bullet hole in the chest, he had seen the body again in a coffin, then saw the coffin being buried, until he could only see a white stone slab pronouncing the death. He had seen it all. What he saw now was not possible. There was no way this was real. No way.

But Roy had to be sure. Real or not he had to be sure.

"Is that really you?" he found himself weakly asking.

The other turned to him with an odd stare and an arched eyebrow. "What the heck is that supposed to mean? Of course it's me."

_Your word is not enough. I must make sure._

Cautiously, Roy slowly made his way over to the new Maes. Maes had already returned to the stove, and was caught off guard when Roy was suddenly next to him, feeling his torso with elegant fingers.

"Hey!"

The more Roy felt, the more emotional he became. This was real, this was here. It did not disappear when he touched it. It stayed and felt good. This was really here.

"Roy! You're acting weird, quit it."

The smaller body shook, then caught the other in an unexpectant tight hug.

"It is you! It really is!" Roy said into Maes' chest. Although truth was he didn't believe it 100 yet. Still, he was being consumed by ecstasy. He could feel this Maes! He really could!

Hughes on the other hand was not only being freaked out and confused but was beginning to worry. It wasn't often Roy showed this much emotion, even to him. And they had _quite_ the relationship in this world…

"What the heck is wrong with you?" he began, placing his hands on Roy's cheeks (since his arms had not been caught in the embrace) and lifting his face with them so he could see it. "Of course it's me, who the hell else would I be?"

Initially, Roy looked up at him with wide eyes, his mouth taking a small 'o' shape. Then he closed his eyes and broke into a huge, child like smile.

"Nyaa! And you can touch me too!" he exclaimed.

That freaked Hughes out so badly, he pushed the other away from him. Roy only made THAT face when he saw a puppy and for god sakes, the man had just said _nyaa_!

"Don't look at me the way you do with Elicia-chan, _all right_? It freaks the crap out of me!" he warned him. "I'm not a damn mutt, got it?!"

Roy froze. _Elicia-chan? So that means…_He calmed down, and his usual seriousness returned.

"Roy, did something happen?" Maes finally asked, concern in his voice. "You're not yourself and it's creeping me out."

"No…nothing happened…" he replied, feeling himself back in control of his feelings. "….just a bad dream I suppose…"

The other sighed. This was giving him un needed stress. And he could swear dinner was burning. "Well then, supper will be done soon. Tell you what, go wait for it and I'll even forget that it was supposed to be your turn, okay? Just go relax."

"We take turns? Doing what?"

Maes stared at him strangely again. "Cooking, of course. And cleaning."

"Why?"

Now Hughes was more confused. Worry could be seen behind his spectacles once more. "Because we live together, Roy."

Oh, why hadn't Roy figured that out sooner? What else would've explained so much of Maes' stuff, and unknown items among his own?

"Oh. Right." Roy said, pretending he had only forgotten.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"Yeah."

"Well, could you rest where I can see you? Like in the living room?"

Black head nodded slowly, and Roy made his way into the living area. The kitchen and the living room were really only separated by a dining table, so Mustang and Hughes were in plain sight of each other. A familiar item came into view; his couch.

Grinning, he came to the loved white satin couch. This was his favorite piece of furniture, for it had seen more ladies than could be bothered to count. (Okay, so he really only loved Maes and went out with women to snuff out that love. Didn't mean he did not enjoy sex with said women.) Examining the couch he ran the situation in his head. Maes was alive and well and they were living together. Okay. Hawkeye's hair was short like it had been five years previous. By Major, she must've meant Maes. So Maes was still a Major, not yet Lieutenant Colonel. Had he gone back in time? That still didn't explain him and Maes living together though. Especially since he mentioned Elicia, his daughter. She must be a newborn now, what would he be doing here rather than with the little bundle of joy he adored so much? Just what had happened?

Or did he want to know?

Something on the side table caught his eye; a small bottle. He turned it around so he could read the label.

Lubricant.

Eyebrow raised. _Uh…what?_

He noticed some red stains on his couch. What the hell had he done to the poor baby!?

Maybe he would figure it out if he had a woman over, or maybe if he brought up having a woman over to Maes?

"Maes, maybe you should only make for one." He began.

Hughes looked up and was confused.

"I'm thinking about going out tonight."

The one in the kitchen cocked his head to the side. Disdain and exasperation painted his expression. "Go out again? What for? You've been out all day." He asked.

"Oh you know, the usual." Roy continued, assuming Hughes was used to him bringing home women all the time. "Find a girl, bring her back here, introduce her to the couch…"

Maes froze completely. He didn't even breathe.

"You won't mind, will you?"

Roy looked at the couch, his eyes closing as he spoke. He missed the rage seize of control of Maes' face.

"Don't worry, I'll give you plenty of time to eat and leave." He went on. He could hear footsteps coming his way. "You can come back in the morning. After all, I'm sure there's someone you would rather spend the night with…" he spoke obliviously, finally turning back to Maes and opening his eyes.

They didn't stay open long. Next thing Roy knew an angry fist made contact with his face.

In spite of himself he yelped. Hunched to the side, he gingerly touched, then held, the attacked cheek with both hands, nursing the bruise. Breathing deeply and in shock over what had just happened, he looked up at his attacker, whose eyes were ablaze with anger. Simply put, he was _pissed_. Roy's own eyes, which had previously been hurt and confused, turned to fire themselves, as he straightened back up to face the other man.

"What the hell is your-"

"What were you THINKING, you jackass!?" the other interrupted him. Roy froze; Maes was shaking, and there was hurt fueling that blaze, although the lens of his glasses amplified the rage so much it was hard to tell.

Next thing he knew Maes grabbed his left hand with his right and held it up, along with shoving his own left hand in Roy's face. "Do these mean anything to you!? Don't they symbolize the same thing to you as they do to me – the bond we share!? Or do they just mean nothing at all!?"

Roy examined their hands carefully. What was he looking for? He noticed on Maes' left a bond of gold circling his ring finger – a white diamond dead in the center. Then, for the first time, he saw a silver duplicate on his own left ring finger, only a little thinner. How long had that been there?

Suddenly it all sunk in. Rings on both their left hands…on their ring fingers…that could only mean…..His eyes bulged.

"We're _MARRIED_!?"

Still mad, Maes released his hand with a rough throw. "Oh, so you finally remember?"

Roy was in shock, his mouth trembling accordingly. He…and Maes were….

"But then who is Elicia-chan!?" Roy exclaimed.

That only seemed to make him angrier. "Oh so you've forgotten her too? After you were the one who picked her out and got all excited about finally having a puppy!?"

"Puppy!? Elicia is a _DOG_!?"

As if on cue, a small light brown and white shiba inu came run around the corner, as if it suddenly realized its 'fathers' were talking about her. Instinctively she went straight to the one who said her name and raised her front paws onto his legs.

Roy stared down at little pup, with its panting mouth and curled tail. It looked a bit like Hawkeye's dog, Black Hayate.

Him and Maes had a _dog_ now, named after his _daughter_!? What next!?

"When!? How?! How long have we been married!? And since when did we get a _dog_!?"

Unimpressed, Hughes said nothing. He only turned away from Roy and back to kitchen.

"Maes, wait! Answer me! I…I didn't know…" he pleaded after him.

"How can you not know!?" Maes yelled, turning around with a deadly glare on his face. The small dog whimpered and hid behind her master. "I wasn't born yesterday Roy!"

He stopped, however, when he finally took notice of the lost look on Roy's face. It was a genuine expression of fear, hurt, confusion, and shame, and it pained him to see it. His own shame caught hold of his heart.

"Wait…Roy…are you serious? There's something wrong, tell me what it is already!" he demanded, making his way back to him.

Hanging his head and rubbing his swore cheek, Roy sought his head for what to say. What could he say? This is a dream I've just woken up in, explain everything to me? No. His logical mind knew he had to think of something else; something that wouldn't label him as crazy.

"I…All I remember is this dream I had…"

"What dream?" Hughes urged him on, coming closer still and examining the damage his strike had done.

"A bad dream. A dream so real I've forgotten what my life was before I had it." He explained as well as he could.

"Amnesia? No, that can't be right. You remember me. It must be selective. But…what caused it…" Hughes muttered, trying it figure out what was wrong with his love.

"I'm so glad I'm awake." Roy went on, continuing the story he was going with that this was reality. "In my dream…you…you were…"

"I was what?"

"………….dead."

Gold eyes widened as they looked down on Mustang, who suddenly looked uncharacteristically small and weak. Hughes had seen him like this a couple times before, and it was never a good thing.

"Maes…? Will you hold me?" he asked, feeling ashamed to do so, but wanting to so badly.

Hughes obliged, and held him close.

"It's okay baby, I'm here…"

As Roy assured himself once again that this was Maes and he was really here, Hughes was busy thinking. What was wrong with his Roy and what could he do to make him better?

That and he knew supper was completely shot by now.

-.-.-.-

"So…you really don't remember?"

"No…I don't…"

Hughes sighed as he cooked. Supper had indeed been shot, the bottom burnt so badly he knew right away it was unsuitable for eating (when you have to scrape burnt food off with your work out arm and still with difficulty, you knew it was inedible). So he had to start all over again, scrapping everything from before sans frying pan, and even THAT was gonna have to go through some major soakage before it could be usable again. Roy on the other hand was sitting at the dinning table, staring at his ring in astonishment, Elicia the puppy snoozing on his lap as he gently scratched her head.

"So…how long has it been?" Roy asked.

"Eh?"

"How long have we been married?"

"Well…We're not _really_ married…they don't do those kind of marriages here. It doesn't matter though; it doesn't have to be _official _to be _real_. In our minds we're married, and our rings are a physical symbol of that." Hughes explained as he worked on a chicken and rice skillet of sorts.

Roy felt himself sway in a swoon and his face get hot. He'd never heard Maes speak in such a romantic way before. He liked it. A lot.

"But uh….let's see…it's been a few years now. How long has it been since Ishbal ended? It was a couple months after that." Hughes went on. "You seriously don't remember?" he asked once more. "You don't remember how you told me before the war?"

His face was calm with fond memory. Roy blushed. A memory of him did that to Maes?

"Told you what?" he replied meekly, his shoulders raising to cover his neck. He felt embarrassed with Maes looking at him like that while he was unable to give a decent reply.

Hughes sighed, exasperated, his fondness gone back into his brain.

"That you loved me."

"Oh." Roy muttered.

"What DO you remember?"

"That I'm the Flame Alchemist, and a Lieutenant Colonel, who participated in the Ishbal War and I've loved you since we first met. Oh, and my child hood. Memories of that are in tact."

He stopped and looked up at Maes, who had paused to look at him as well. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"I…am a Lieutenant Colonel right?" he said, absently wondering if he already had the rank of Colonel in this world, or had never been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel at all.

Maes continued to look at him. "You never told me you've loved me since we first met. And that was ages ago. When we were still kids."

Roy looked away, embarrassed for spilling a secret his self in this world had tried to keep. Man, did his face feel hot. He was getting a headache now too.

Hughes on the other hand was grinning, and returned to supper.

"Okay, it's done!" he proclaimed, a couple minutes later, taking out two plates.

Mustang however was rocking slowly back and forth, holding his forehead. His headache wouldn't cease, and _boy_, did he feel hot. It was like he had just used his flame alchemy or something. Elicia was awake and looking up at him oblivious to her master's pain.

"Elicia-chan, get down." Hughes shooed her gently as he placed Roy's plate in front of him. His face became concerned again when he noticed his love's current state. "Roy, are you feeling okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired." He lied, not wanting to worry Maes anymore. Hughes went to the other side of the table to sit, but kept his citrine eyes on Roy.

They ate in silence; Roy wasn't feeling too great and Hughes was busy trying to figure this whole situation out. He must've ran it a thousand times in his head and could not figure out a single thing. What may've caused the memory loss, what he could do, nothing. Maybe it was best if he asked Roy to give him a full account of what had happened when he woke up, or maybe even what went on in his dream.

When he looked up though he realized he was the only one who had ate. Roy was busy staring at his food, his black eyes half lidded and glazed over, and his face blotched red in his cheeks. He didn't look well at all.

"Roy?" Maes called out.

Then, right before his eyes, Roy Mustang fell face first into his dinner.

"Roy!"

Knocking over his chair, he quickly got up and rushed to his husband.

Roy was already out of the food though, and the embarrassment had kicked in.

"Maes…I…" Roy began but kept his mouth shut. What the hell is he supposed to say after _that_!?

Maes was just relieved to see he was all right however, and smiled warmly as he grabbed a face cloth.

"It's okay." Hughes told him calmly, after wetting the cloth and crouching down to wipe the rice off Roy's face. "You're just tired, that's-"

But he stopped. He finally got a feel of the other's face.

"Roy…you're burning up. You have a fever."

"I do?" Roy said, the statement catching him off guard. "Well, that explains the headache…"

"Geez, why didn't you say anything earlier? I'm getting you to bed,"

Before he could protest, Hughes had him in his arms, and took him back to the room he had awoken in. Normally, Roy would have liked to think that if _anyone_ had scooped him up and put him into their arms, he would have done something about it, but he was far too tired and sick to do anything now. Before long, Hughes had him back in bed, the covers pulled up to his chin, and another cold, wet face cloth folded up and placed on his forehead to bring down the fever.

"Do you want your supper?" Maes asked him. But when he took a peak out the door he took back those words. "Uh…never mind…Elicia-chan has already gotten into it…"

"Maes…"

Hughes looked back to the bed. Roy was looking at him sadly.

"You won't….leave me will you?"

Once again, Maes smiled, and went to grab the chair from the desk. "Of course not…" he replied, bringing it to Roy's side and sitting in it. "I'll stay here all night with you."

That wasn't quite what Roy meant when he asked that question, but it was enough for now to let him finally rest and get well.

-.-.-.-

Hughes made sure Roy had been asleep for an hour before getting up and heading to the phone.

"Elicia-chan, stay with Roy all right?" he ordered the puppy who now laid on at the foot of the bed.

Once at the phone, there was only one number he needed to call.

"Hello? Yeah it's me. Look, I need you to do a favor for me. Yes, again. Don't say it like that, it makes me look like I'm always asking for stuff.

"Anyways, Roy's sick. Yeah, it's really bad, he had a high fever and everything. There are some other complications as well, but they're a…long story.

"I need you to call in a day off for him. And me too. At this point I can't leave him alone. It's…difficult…. So, think you can manage that?"

He was silent as the one on the other end responded. He smiled thankfully.

"Thanks Gracia. You're a good friend. See you later then."

With a single click he hung up, and went back to keep an eye on Roy.


	3. Dears

**AN: **Yeah! Woohoo! It's 4:23 in the morning as I type this author note and I don't care! XD

Anyways, for the past week, I've been writing final exams…or rather the first parts. The second parts are this week x.x; So I didn't get to work on this for a while. I was so glad when I could. Be gone, exam stress! AWAY!

Anyways, thank you so much everyone for reviewing!

**Ryopon: **Heh, heh, just wait until you see what I have planned next. X3 Roy squealing over a pup is quite cute indeed. When he did it in episode 13…it easily became my favorite Roy scene ever. XD I like to use any excuse I can in fanfiction to bring that part out of him again, nyoho X3

**Londoneye: **They don't take turns doing that! Roy's ALWAYS on bottom, duh! XD /**loves her Roy Uke**/ I only choose a shiba inu because Black Hayate looks like one…I'd rather them have a Labrador (my favorite kind of dog) actually, but they get pretty big. X3;; Hmmm…he does seem to have it all doesn't he? But we'll see how long you hope this isn't a dream for Roy… /**shot for foreboding**/

It is well known that I am an evil, angst loving whore. Gahhhhhh.

**IdiotsApprentice: **even though we've now started communicating on Gaia, I'm still gonna reply to the review! It's so honoring to hear someone call me the "Great Fushigi Rockna" X3 I've been lucky and haven't come across much bad fanfiction of this pairing (unlike a certain other pairing…coughroyedcough…) but that's mostly because I don't read much fanfiction…out of fear that it will be crappy. But I can see how the Hyuroi fic area would have a bunch of Plot What Plots…or Porn Without Plot, cough…Yeah I can see lots of both PWP for poor Hyuroi :/ I'm glad you like this one!

Now, to set the mood of this chapter (yes, I will be trying to do this each chapter). I actually wanted to use this song for a different chapter, or if possible, not at all (I wanted to save it for a one-shot…). But the song I originally had intended fits the next chapter better, so I caved for this one. Certain excerpts from this song cover later parts of the WHOLE story, so you should go read the lyrics to the entire song. It's a good thing to do. And yes, it's Gackt again. Quiet all of you 

"_furitsuzuku ame no naka de/utsuroge ni sora o miageteita/kagirinaku hirogaru hate ni/jiyuu o motomeru tori no mure ga naiteita_

_ushinatta egao no kazu dake/kesshite uragiru koto wa dekinai no da to/nandomo sou kokoro de tsubuyaita"_

_-Inside of the continually falling rain/Hollowly, I looked up into the sky/With the ends stretching out into eternity/A flock of birds looking for freedom was crying out_

_Only your lost smiling face/Could never do anything like betray/Over and over I murmured this to my heart-_

-_dears _by Gackt, from his album _Mars_. As translated by Mina-P of the Senshi Gakuen.

Okay, now I go to sleep. Enjoy. :)

-

Roy woke up slowly and with difficulty the next afternoon. His head still throbbed but his fever had gone down somewhat thanks to the rest and Hughes' constant reapplying of a cold cloth. He honestly wouldn't have woken up had it not been for the pitter-patter of raindrops outside, falling down in a heavy, consistent spray.

The first thing he did was look around the room for Maes. The chair the man had previously sat in was now empty, and Roy felt a sense of panic he couldn't explain. His sick state must've also put his mind in a needy and scared one.

"Maes?" he called out softly.

He closed his black eyes for a moment and listened. Over the downpour outside he could hear a tune being sung from what he figured was the kitchen.

"Maes?" he called again, louder this time.

In a few minutes, Maes Hughes' head appeared at the door.

"You called, hon?"

Roy sighed, and relaxed. Smiling at the other he replied, "Just wanted to know what you were doing."

Hughes smiled back with warmth. "I'm just making you some lunch. I'm glad you're up; you can't regain your energy if you don't eat after all."

Roy's smile widened. Twice he had fallen into unconsciousness in this world and both times he awoke and found Maes. Maybe this really was reality. Maybe what he had previously been living in really was a dream. No… that couldn't be possible…could it?

Either way he seemed to be in this world to stay.

He then realized what time it was.

"Oh crap, what about work!? We're gonna be late, aren't we!?" he exclaimed, sitting up in a hurry.

Hughes rushed over to get him to lie down again. "Don't worry, don't worry." He started to assure him. "I got someone to call in some sick days for us both, okay?"

Roy calmed down and let Maes push him gently back onto the bed. "The both of us? But why did you…?"

"Oh, now come on Roy. You think I'd leave you in this state?" He told him. "Now you just stay here, and I'll have lunch for you soon, all right?"

He kissed Roy on the forehead (an action he didn't realize filled Roy with much shock) and quickly left. Once he was over the shock of being kissed by the man he'd been in love with for years, even if it had only been on the forehead, Roy sighed and waited for him. Elicia-chan jumped up on bed to keep company in the meanwhile.

-.-.-.-.-

"I've got soup for sickie!" Maes sung when he re-entered the room in half an hour.

Mustang was now sitting up in bed, feeling much better save for his head and listening to the annoying patter of that rain. He greeted Maes' return with an expression of content.

"Soup?"

"Yeah. The number one feel-good food! Uh, next to chocolate. But I'm not giving you chocolate when you're sick!" Maes told him. "Anyways, I made sure to put in as many ingredients as I could that would help you get better…pretty much all vegetables. Celery, leeks, bok choy, potatoes…"

The ebon hued head cocked to the side. "Are you going to give me my lunch _today_, Maes?"

Hughes blushed, which was unusual for him, and as quickly as he could without spilling, brought the bowl (which sat on a plate) complete with spoon to Roy. Once thank yous and you're welcomes were exchanged, he took a seat in the chair again and watched as Roy ate the soup prepared for him.

"Aren't you going to eat, Maes?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

Originally, Roy gingerly took only one small spoonful. For starters, well…this mostly vegetable, cream based soup didn't look very appetizing at first glance (yuck, veggies)… and he had never tried Maes' cooking before. Last night …he didn't get to eat any. It either ended up on his face or in Elicia's stomach. He had no idea if Maes was a good cook or not. But he couldn't be that bad…could he?

He wasn't. In fact, he was excellent. Roy was surprised and relieved. This was damn good…despite the veggies and oh no, those were brussel sprouts Maes had failed to mention he put in, weren't they? Gracia must've rubbed off on him-

Roy stopped his thoughts. He had nearly forgotten Maes wasn't married to Gracia in this world; he was married to him. And who knew if the two of them even knew each other here? Had they still met? They met while Maes was on his desk job during Ishbal after all, if memory served him right. And he and Maes had apparently been together (although not 'married') since before Ishbal. So had they met? Roy wondered…

Now Hughes watched as Roy enjoyed his lunch in a way he was glad but also worried about. It was like he had never tasted his food before!

Then again, that may be the case. Roy's memory had drastic holes in it, like moths of amnesia had eaten through the weave only in places they found most yummy. Apparently all the places involving their romantic relationship. Not that he could blame them for liking those parts; their love _was_ quite delicious after all.

It never crossed his mind at all that this wasn't his Roy but another who was being shown what his life could have been. After all, that was absurd.

"It's good, Maes." Roy said, grinning, deciding to stop thinking about if the other knew Gracia here or not.

"Of course it is, I made it after all." Maes replied with a huff. He then decided to experiment. "Hey Roy, do you remember that dessert I made on our 'anniversary' last year?"

Roy froze completely.

"You know the one you liked so much. You absolutely loved it." Hughes pressed on.

Roy frowned and stared at his bowl.

"Uh…yes…I do…" he lied.

"So, what was it called?"

Roy just froze. "I…..Okay…I don't remember…" he reluctantly admitted.

Hughes sighed. "So, you still don't remember anything?"

Roy just nodded. He hated hurting Maes this way, but what could he do? Come out and admit that it was difficult to remember things that didn't happen to you _you_, but rather to another you? That you weren't the you he thought you were?

"It must've been because of the fever. I've heard of fevers causing serious damage to some people. You must've been delirious because of it. I'm sure your memory will comeback eventually though, it can't be permanent."

That last statement sounded like something Maes had to assure himself, not Roy.

"Can you at least tell me about the dream you had, Roy?" he asked next.

This time Roy looked away in a completely different direction. "I'd…rather not…"

"Is it hard? Because I…died in it?"

Roy was silent.

"Look, dreams aren't real. They're just images our mind creates while we sleep. They don't hold meaning like those psychologists think they do. So don't worry about it Roy."

Roy still wouldn't look at him. "Doesn't mean the emotional pain isn't real."

Now Maes was the one looking away. That was true.

When Roy was finished, Maes took his bowl wordlessly and left.

-.-.-.-.-

"Maes?"

Hughes looked up from his paper. He had been sitting on Roy's beloved white couch, and looked up with a 'what's wrong?' expression.

"Yes? Hey, what are you doing out of the bed?"

Roy gave a weak smile. "I'm feeling much better, your soup must've done the trick." He quickly explained, before Maes could get up. "Uh…Maes…"

"I'll be the judge of that!" Hughes proclaimed, as he got up, ignoring the fact that Roy had just called his name.

"Maes!" Roy exclaimed, irritated, as the other came close and checked his forehead with closed eyes.

When he reopened them he spoke again. "Well…your fever IS gone…What about that headache?"

"It's gone too." Roy said, irritation visible in his tone. He never appreciated being ignored. Truth was, it wasn't gone, but whatever, he could live with it, if it would shut Maes up for a moment. "Maes!"

Finally, Hughes' attention was on him and he was ready to listen. "Uh…yes? What is it, love?"

_Oh quit calling me that…_Roy thought sadly. As much as it filled him with joy, it was just too weird hearing him being called that by _Maes_.

The name had erased Roy's irritation, and put him back in the sheepish way he was when he entered the room.

"Are…are you angry?" he finally asked.

Hughes stared at him, confused, as he pushed up his glasses. "Angry? About what?"

"About me."

"Oh."

He looked away from the shorter man, trying to figure out how to put his feelings into words.

"Well…I am angry…" he began.

The other looked down at the floor in hurt. The rain continued to pour. He knew it…

"But I'm angry about _what's_ happened to you. I'm not angry _with_ you." Hughes finished explaining. "Roy, you know-…no. You don't know anymore. How easy I forget. Roy, I can never get angry with you, and if I do, well, I can't stay that way for long. That's because I love you, more than anything in this lifetime, and it's paining me to see your memories of us gone like this…"

Mustang watched him with wide black eyes as he proclaimed his love. Hearing him say anything to him about love was a shock but _"I love you more than anything in this lifetime"_ really tugged on the heartstrings. Especially since, Roy realized that the only reason that was, was because in this lifetime, Maes didn't have a daughter, just a dog. Next to that girl, Roy would never stand a chance…

"I…I'm sorry Maes…" he muttered with a shame at making this Maes sad.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Maes said simply.

Then, he caught Roy by the waist with one arm looped around it and brought him close. "Now…is that headache _really_ gone, dear?"

Roy blushed and looked down. They were so close… "No…"

"Then you head back to bed."

"Maes! I don't need to stay in bed for a headache!"

"Look, I don't want to risk anything-"

"You're not risking a thing! Look, Maes, just let me stay out here with you, and we can make supper together or something-HEY!"

Hughes wasn't going to hear it: he had Roy slung over his shoulders and was taking him back to their bedroom.

"MAES! It's just a headache!" Roy protested.

"And it's also just some memory loss!" Maes replied with sarcasm. "You should rest until you're one hundred percent better!"

"But Maes-!" Roy pouted as he was set back down on the bed and struggled against his new spouse to get back off again. "I'm _boooooooooored_ just resting! I'm getting _restless_!"

Maes stopped trying to keep him down for a moment and stared directly into the other's onyx eyes.

"You're bored?"

Roy nodded hurriedly and multiple times, stopping at the end only to give the one above him the pleading eyes.

"Out of my skull."

Golden eyes looked up thoughtfully.

"Well, if you're _really_ bored…" Maes began.

A smile began to appear on Roy's face…

"I _could_ give you a bath…"

Poof. It was gone in an instant.

"What."

"A bath. Remember, you love it when I give you baths." Hughes told him with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Uh…are you sure it's not the other way around? That _you_ enjoy giving me baths?"

"Okay, that's true." Hughes smirked. "So, what do you say? Want to be scrubbed clean, dear?"

_Oh good lord, he's serious._

Instantly Roy grabbed the ends of the covers and practically tucked himself in in five seconds flat.

"Uh, you know what!? Funniest thing! I feel really tired all of a sudden!" he exclaimed in a panic.

Hughes frowned. "Awwwwwww….really? And I was looking forward to bathing that gorgeous body of yours-"

"Maes, please! I need to rest! Get, get, get!" Roy continued, hiding his face with blankets, embarrassed to the umpth degree.

"Okay then, fine…another time…" Hughes sighed, getting up and leaving the room.

But once he was turned around he grinned ear to ear again.

_Works EVERY time…even when he's missing his memory, heh, heh…_

Roy tried the best he could to get rid of the red in his face. The idea of being bathed by that man excited him and disturbed him to no end. Sweet mother of--! He just…wasn't ready for that sort of thing yet…..not with Maes…

He hid under the covers some more and tried the best he could to quell his boredom. And to keep his mind off what would happen tonight…

-.-.-.-.-

It was eight o'clock when Maes finally let his under the weather beau out of bed to eat supper and have a shower. Roy came back to bed donning a pair of pajamas, rather than what he had been wearing since the day previous, and found Maes already in bed, wearing his bed clothes as well, and reading again. Elicia-chan laid down at his side, tail wagging excessively as she relished in a delightful doggy dream.

Roy froze. What he had dreaded all day had came.

He knew that the other night Maes had not slept in the same bed as him. He had slept on that chair, keeping on eye on him and his fever all night long. But now…

Roy didn't know if he was ready for this. Sharing a bed with Maes?

Shouldn't that be Gracia's privilege?

Hughes finally noticed him and looked up from his book. There was that warm smile again. "Ready for bed, love?"

Roy couldn't help grimacing. It was starting to become a habit whenever Maes called him that.

"Uh…yeah…"

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Maes asked him, returning to his book just to finish his current page before sleep time.

Mustang took in a deep breath, swallowing it down pass his lungs and into the pit of his stomach. No big deal, he'd shared a bed with countless women before. And even some men; not out of romance, but just out of necessity during war.

But those countless women weren't Maes. Neither were those soldiers he shared bedding with due to a shortage of such. Maes was different. Not lust or requirement. Love. And he was another person's man.

_Not in this world. In this world he's **yours**. Accept that already Roy, and enjoy this dream while it lasts._

Talking a bit of sense into himself, he made small steps towards the bed, before finally reaching it and lying down. Now there were only a few inches between him and Maes, with Elicia squeezed in those inches. He stayed stiff. God, why couldn't he just be like he was with women? Why'd he have to have a bloody conscience?

A few seconds later, Maes marked his spot in his book, closed it and put it back on the bed table. He was in the process of taking off his glasses when he turned to Roy.

"That headache gone, Roy?" he asked.

"Yes." Roy lied.

"Really?'

"Yes."

"You're not lying like before are-"

"I'm not lying Maes!"

"Roy….why won't you look at me?"

Roy had intentionally turned over in the other direction when Maes looked to him. Even without his glasses, the other could see this much.

"I uh…I'm just not that tired thanks to all that _resting_ you made me do, jerk." He quickly thought of. "Now I don't think I can sleep."

Eyebrow raised, as Maes put his glasses back on. Hmmm…Maybe he shouldn't be taking these off yet…

"Oh really? Elicia-chan. Get to the end of the bed." Hughes began, before ordering the pup awake. Groggily, she got up, moved and went back to her dream land, where she was a human child, mmmm...

Maes moved closer to Roy's back, placing a hand on his shoulder. Roy could feel his breath on the back of his neck and he shuddered because of it.

"Well, you _do_ know what is nature's sleeping pill, right?" Hughes muttered, feeling the little bit of clean, smooth skin the bed garments did not cover. Roy didn't like his tone. It was worrying him. It sounded…sexy?

A gasp made Roy's shoulders rise as he felt a pair of lips on the bare skin of his neck. _Oh, shit._

"Maes…what are you…" he began worriedly. When he felt hands underneath his top he sat up in a hurry and made some distance between him and Maes, no hesitation at all.

"Royyyy….." Maes whined turning his head. There went the mood!

With a pale face Roy shook his head excessively.

"Nuh uh, no way, not tonight." He replied quickly and concisely.

Now Maes sat up, and got on his hands and knees. "Now why not?"

"Because I'm tired…" Roy muttered, quivering. He noticed Maes was proceeding closer and closer to him, and he moved backwards to keep distance between them, turning where it was necessary so as to not fall off the bed. The rain seemed to be falling down harder with each moment.

He tried to avoid those eyes. They looked like a tiger's.

Maes gave him the strange look. "You just said you weren't."

"Yeah well….I lied."

"You've been doing a lot of that lately."

"Look Maes, I just don't feel like it tonight. I don't even want to uh…'snuggle'…"

"YOU don't want to snuggle? Ain't that a first."

"I'd rather just go to sleep, you know?"

"Oh, now come on. I just nursed you back to health. Don't I deserve my reward?"

"Maes…"

Without realizing it, Roy found himself back where he started, except this time his back against the bed board. He felt like prey, with the predator closing in…

"Do I have to get the handcuffs?"

Roy froze for what was certainly not the first time that day. "What." It wasn't the first time he had said that either.

"Handcuffs. You're really into that sort of bondage stuff Roy. Don't you remember?" Hughes repeated and explained for him.

But he had such a dirty smirk on his face, Roy thought otherwise.

"Do I? Or are you just taking advantage of my amnesia?"

Hughes grinned pathetically and shrugged his shoulders.

"Whoops, caught me."

Black eyes widened. "YOU SICK, KINKY, SON OF A BITCH!" Roy exclaimed in disbelief. "STAY THE HECK AWAY FROM ME, YOU'RE NOT GETTING **ANYTHING**!"

Their eyes met however, and Roy saw in Maes that he wasn't going to take that for an answer. For a moment that seemed longer than it actually was, they merely locked eyes in silence. Then Maes lounged and producing a violated squeal from his prey, caught and pinned it. Elicia awoke and jumped off the bed. It was best to stay away from her masters when they were doing the 'bed mambo'…

He hung over top of him and kept his wrists pinned far apart. Roy struggled beneath him, grunting and occasionally whimpering, just like a captured doe. Then, Hughes swiftly bent down and calmed him with a deadly kiss.

Roy held his breath and felt his back arch. His head filled with a zillion screaming emotions, each contributing to how wrong they thought this was, yet how _good_ it felt. Feelings conflicted, and Roy tried as hard as he could to control himself and not enjoy this, but oh god! Maes had finally kissed him! After all these years of longing…!

When they parted, Roy wasn't nearly as panicked as he had been, but still enough. Maes merely smiled again.

"Don't worry, my love."

_No, not that name again!_

Roy shivered. Maes released his wrists (but perhaps out of shock, they never moved) and made his way down Roy's clothes, on a path eventually leading to his pants. With each undone button Roy squirmed.

He wanted this! But he didn't! He wanted this! But he didn't!

The more Maes touched him the more his thoughts conflicted and the harder the rain seemed to get. Roy started whimpering again, trying to keep the words he wanted to scream in his mouth.

_Don't look at him. He's determined to make love no matter what. Just don't look and it'll all be over._

But it's not that easy. It's not that Roy didn't want to make love. It was…

It was when Maes dipped down and his lips made contact with Roy's naval that the words Roy had been fighting to keep in came gushing out.

"YOU SHOULD BE DOING THIS WITH GRACIA, NOT ME!"

And suddenly, a blot of lightning struck, followed immediately by thunder, and the rain became a storm.

Maes sat up immediately. All he could do was stare at Roy-who breathed in short, exhausted pants that got longer and deeper as the seconds went on- with wide golden eyes and an open mouth.

Roy's breathing slowly went back to normal, and he felt sweat down his temple from an overheating of his brain. He did not open his eyes though until he heard Maes begin to speak again in a small, weak whisper.

"Is that…how you really feel?"

Eyes opened and Roy saw instantly the hurt on Maes' face. Hurt began to etch his own in response.

"I'm…sorry Roy…" Maes spoke again, getting off his husband, lying back down in bed and taking off his glasses before turning out the light.

Roy was left in the dark, lost in a sea of exploding thoughts and feelings. After calming down, Roy did back up each button, moved under the covers and turned away from Maes, feeling guilt and shame. In the dark, he wondered about the expression on his new lover's face earlier and tried to figure out what he had done wrong now.

Even when he finally fell asleep, the storm continued to rage on.


	4. The Angel After it Rains

**AN:** Thank you once again for the reviews everyone! 83

**Ryopon: **He strikes me as a big kid sometimes soooo…XD I just think he hides it well. But then you see how he reacts to puppies and, well…XP Nyoro n celery and bok choy are good. P And about updating soon: YES MA'AM! O.O /**salutes and presents this chapter**/

**IdiotsApprentice: **Recommend them to people on the interwebz? XDDD;;

**ArraMidnight: **Nyo, thank you so much. I will try and update as quickly as I can! c:

**londoneye: **Aww, but can you blame the poor thing? This is all just so very sudden for him. It'll take him time to adjust….time in which I can pump with **ANGST!** And which Gackt tracks do you find poopie? Oo I actually don't really care for Another World, although dears is one of my favorites (Emu For My Dear is probably my absolute favorite)

**Maes Hughes' lover: ** Thank you too. ) Yay, more Hyuroi and Roy uke fans:3 Nyoro.

Anyways, on to the song for this chapter!

I originally didn't even think of this song as appropriate for this series, but after reading the lyrics, I realized almost every line was. I choose only one excerpt tho.

"_**Kienaide ite ne Mou nido to Yume yo Yume yo Watashi no ude de/Tsutsunde agetai Mamoritai Zutto Anata no Subete o"**_

_-"Please don't be disappearing, okay? Never again- The dream, the dream in my arms/I want to envelope and protect your everything forever"-_

-_Ameagari no Tenshi _ (The Angel after it Rains) sung by _Junko Minagawa_ as "Ayaka Yukihiro" from _Mahou Sensei Negima _translated by Li Jianling of animelyrics . tv

Anyways, enjoy.

-

Despite feeling terrible and wanting to give his love some space, Maes' instinct called even in sleep, and when Roy woke up the next morning he went as stiff as a board. Maes had unconsciously wrapped his arms around him over the course of the night.

And he was clinging on tightly too. Roy couldn't get free even if he tried.

"Maes…" he whispered through clenched teeth, trying to wake him up.

But the man instead snuggled closer, as if in rebellion of Roy's awkwardness. Roy held his breath and only seemed to get stiffer, yet Maes held on, breathing steadily as he experienced sweet dreams.

_Oh great…_ Roy mentally moaned. _Even after all that happened last night…Come on, Maes, get up, this isn't right…_

Yet…Maes looked so peaceful, he couldn't bear to try and wake him up again. It was as if for Maes, his true love hadn't just lost his memory (although that wasn't what really happened, of course…), as if last night's disaster didn't happen at all. Sighing in defeat, Roy relaxed, said shut up to his freaking out emotions, and tried to enjoy this moment with Maes.

A few minutes (that seemed like hours) later and Hughes finally began to moan in awakening. Black eyes watched him carefully.

"Good morning gorgeous…" the man began, this eyes still closed as he leant in.

Roy wasn't quite expecting the kiss, so Maes got away with it.

When he finally opened his eyes however and saw the onyx orbs he loved so much widened in surprise, the memories of the pass two days came back in a rush. He released Roy instantly and gave him some space.

"Sorry…" he mumbled before getting up and preparing for work.

The peaceful face he had while sleeping, and this melancholic face he had now, flashed in comparison in Roy's mind and he looked down at his covers feeling horrible yet again.

The rain continued to pour outside.

.-.-.-.

After going through the morning rituals and a quick breakfast, it was time to head out.

"Here, take your umbrella." Hughes said, handing him the black item.

"I can't believe it's still raining…" Roy pouted. But at least there was no more thunder and lightning…

Hughes smirked. "Never will like rain, eh dear?"

"I'd rather we have a drought."

What a relief hearing that was to Maes. He may not remember everything, but he was still Roy, rain phobia and all. That made him still the man he loved.

"See! We're going to get a flood!" Roy complained as they opened the door and saw all the puddles.

In truth, Roy was actually fighting to stay 'normal'. His headache was still there and just as persistent. He felt 'under the weather', both physically and emotionally. The incident last night remained dominant in both his and Maes' thoughts, holding on relentlessly like a disease. It also just so happened he wasn't a morning person. And this rain was like the worm on top of a mud cake.

He caught something strange out of the corner of his eye: an umbrella-less Maes. The man he adored was standing contently in the downpour, looking up as it fell from the sky.

"Maes…you're getting wet…" Roy began, caught off by the strange behavior.

"It's okay."

"Don't you have your own um-"

"We usually share."

"Well then get the heck under here! You're getting soaked!"

"I'm fine. I like the rain unlike you." he smiled wistfully.

A frown spread across Roy's face. He knew what the other was up to.

"Maes…" he muttered sadly.

"Come on now. Don't want to be late!"

But Roy's frown would not leave. Maes was only standing out in the rain because of him. It was because he didn't want to make Roy feel anymore uncomfortable. Now he felt worse than before, as he tightly clutched the usually shared umbrella with both gloved hands.

They came to a rather big puddle and Maes saw a chance to brighten the mood. After carefully stepping over it himself, he offered his hand to the ebon hued man. Roy gingerly took it, feeling obligated to do so what with all the pain he was causing, but as soon as he did, the little devil stomped in the puddle, splashing water all over Roy.

Hughes grinned deviously. Pranks like this he pulled all too often on his beau and, quite honestly, he enjoyed the punishment. The Roy he knew would've fell for the trick, succumb to anger and chase a by then running Maes all the way to HQ, so he could beat him to death with the umbrella.

But this was not his Roy.

This Roy did not respond in anger. He only turned sadder and looked down in his misery, as the dirty water dripped down his face. To him, that was punishment for the way he was hurting Maes and he deserved it.

Maes' face became pained as he saw the sadness he brought his love, and he felt shame yet again.

"Sorry…" he muttered, as he took Roy's hand for real now, and led him down their yard. They remained in dead silence all the way to headquarters.

.-.-.-.

When they arrived Roy eyed Hughes in irritation. He was shaking the wet off.

"You like the rain, huh?" he mumbled, annoyed by the display.

"Yup!" Hughes replied, his happy demeanor somewhat returning.

He then turned serious. "Do you need me to show you your office?" he asked.

Roy blushed in embarrassment. "I know where it is." He said, looking away.

"I'll walk with you just in case." Hughes told him. The last thing he needed was Roy wandering around HQ lost. This only embarrassed Roy more. It felt like the first day of school or something. _"You need to know where your class is? Here I'll show you where your class is. Come on, take my hand. Good boy…"_

Then, out of nowhere (nowhere meaning the open office door in the hallway they were going down) came a familiar, but totally unexpected face.

"Maes! Roy! There you are! Well, how was yesterday? Are you feeling better Roy?"

Roy froze and paled to the state of marble. _No way, that's not…this isn't…_

"Gracia!?" he exclaimed in shock.

And there she was; the blonde, green-eyed wife of the object of his affection, dressed in the military uniform usually given to low level secretaries, with the skirt instead of the pants.

"Uh, yes, Roy?" she said, surprised by the exclamation.

Roy's head instantly turned to look at Maes. But the loving, doting and obsessive reaction he expected and had become used to never came.

Rather, Hughes' expression didn't seem to change much at all, although Roy could've sworn he was…_sizing_ Gracia up and thinking about how he should react. But that couldn't be right…right?

"Um…what are _you_ doing here?" Roy began, turning back to unexpected blonde.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I work here Roy…in the Investigations Department with Maes." She answered.

She then herself turned to the other man. "Oh! And Major, there's some work for you already on your-"

And at that moment came the most shocking thing of all.

Maes walked away from _Gracia_.

From **_Gracia._**

With just the smallest of acknowledgements (a nod of the head and a muttered word no one could catch), he walked straight past her, and didn't stop for anything. Roy's jaw dropped.

Maes would _never_ be that way with Gracia! He'd swoon all over his precious wife and it'd be _impossible _to get him away. And yet, right now he acted as if she wasn't there and kept on WALKING!! What in the world!?

"-desk…?" she finished, looking after him. "Um…sir…?"

"What…was _that_!?" Roy finally managed to say.

"I don't know, you're the one married to him…" she mumbled, her cheeks turning red. But she seemed more confused than upset or angry.

That wasn't right either. The Gracia Roy knew would've turned concerned if Maes treated her like that, and would persist after him until she found out what was wrong. She wouldn't resign herself like this.

He had to remind himself that this was because she wasn't Mrs. Hughes in this world. _He_ was the one with Maes Hughes in a union of love.

So…what role did Gracia play in this? And why was she working in the military?

"Did something happen last night?"

"Um…yeah…Er…Gracia…?"

The blonde listened attentively. "Yes?"

"What's your relationship to Maes…outside of work…?

Those pretty green eyes went wide. Then, they shut tight, as the woman laughed – a sweet, gentle laugh. "Are you jealous again, Roy? Look, I assure you, Maes and I are just good friends. He's still all yours, all right?"

Roy paused.

"Can you repeat that last part?"

"He's all yours."

"No, the part before that."

"I'm his friend. Maybe even his best friend…aside from you of course."

Roy remained frozen still. Everything was starting to fall into place.

_Best friends? She's his best friend while I'm his husband?_

_So…we've switched places…_

Then realization swept in.

"_YOU SHOULD EB DOING THIS WITH GRACIA, NOT ME!"_

"_Is that…how you really feel…?"_

Ohhhhhhhhhh shit… 

"Roy!"

He looked up and saw Hughes, looking around the corner from the end of the hallway, calling to him.

"Come on already! You can stand around all day _once_ you're in your office!"

"Um…I'll see you later Gracia…" he told her as he ran to catch up to Maes.

"Okay. Bye Roy, I really do hope you're feeling better."

Feel better? How could he feel better now? In fact, his headache throbbed worse than before!

Roy Mustang, what have you fucked up this time? 

.-.-.-.

"This isn't right."

No one paid the statement any mind as their boss stared out the window towards the Investigations building, his face in his palm.

"It's just not right." Roy said basically the same thing but with slightly different words.

"Are we going to have to listen to this again?" he could hear one of his men (he wasn't quite sure which) mutter.

"Listen to what?" Roy asked curiously, scaring all four men out of their wits.

After a few seconds of frightened glances, Havoc stepped up to explain.

"You know sir…The way you get about Major Hughes and Miss Gracia."

"What way?"

More glances exchanged. Lieutenant Colonel Mustang wasn't going to make this easy on them.

"Well…when you go all insecure boyfriend."

"Oh, okay-excuse me, what?!"

"You get all insecure and all you ever talk about is the Major and Gracia…And what they 'mean' to each other."

Black met blue. "Elaborate. Now."

"Hmmm…well, basically…" Havoc began, starting to feel much calmer and confident talking to Mustang. "'What do you think they're doing right now?' 'Do you think she'd make a better partner than me?' 'She's prettier than I, isn't she?'"

"'Do any of you know if Maes likes blondes too?'" Breda broke in, adding to the Mustang impersonations.

"'Is it okay for them to spend that much time together?'" Havoc continued, a grin now spread across his face.

"'I miss him, why can't he work with me?'"

"'I want him by my side!'"

All four men bursted into laughter.

White and pale changed to flustered and red. What the hell!? What was he in this world!? A clingy and needy whiner!?

"Enough you two." Hawkeye warned, directing the warning at Havoc and Breda.

_Ugh…I feel sick to my stomach…_ Roy thought, covering his face with his hands. _Really, how clingy could I get!?_

But he realized it wasn't simply being clingy. His self in this world was scared of Maes' relation with Gracia. And for a good reason, he realized. After all, if his self in this world had never confessed his love, it would be Gracia whom Maes was married to, just like it was back in the other world. His self here must've just subconsciously felt the threat…

"Can I ask you all something?" he began, bringing his hands down. Another question had came to mind. "How many people know of mine and Maes'…union?"

There was a silence as all five subordinates stared at their boss, all caught off guard.

"Er…" finally Hawkeye broke it. "Well us and Gracia of course. Major Armstrong too. Everyone else, no. You'll be kicked out of the military after all if the Fuhrer finds out."

Oh right…the military is homophobic… "But on that note, several people suspect you're homosexual, but it's all people who wouldn't want to use it against you. It's like a sort of an unconfirmed rumor." Riza went on. Roy couldn't help noticing she sounded like she was holding something back…what, exactly, he didn't know. 

Roy nodded. He thought it would be as such. "Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Sir, are you sure you're not still sick?" Fuery asked, worried.

"I'm fine, but thank you for your concern." He replied, standing. "I'm going to go for a walk to clear my head."

"Going to check on your _lover boy_, sir?" Havoc joked, the other three snickering.

Roy glared at them and the snickering stopped. "Of course not."

"Sir, you still have paperwork to do." Hawkeye reminded him.

"I know, I know."

When Roy came back ten minutes later however, everyone was gone.

.-.-.-.

"Amnesia?"

"Yeah. He came home the other night, and didn't even know we were married."

"Are you serious?! But the Lieutenant Colonel is crazy for you! There's no way he'd forget you two are married."

"It's not just the marriage he's forgotten. It's everything about our relationship."

"So…selective amnesia…"

Hughes had Hawkeye and the others called up, so now, along with Gracia, they were all gathered around his desk. The topic: Roy's apparent amnesia.

"So…this is the complication you mentioned the other night…" Gracia began. Hughes nodded.

"It certainly explains his odd behavior this morning." Falman added. More nods.

"I thought he seemed strange when I dropped him off Sunday night…" Hawkeye said. "But I didn't think it would be as severe as memory loss…"

"But…what caused it…?" Havoc wondered.

Maes looked down past his clasped hands. "I don't know…Hawkeye…" he began, looking back up to the serious Lieutenant. "Where did you find him on Sunday?"

"In the cemetery…sleeping at a random tombstone."

"A cemetery!?"

Maes looked down again, worry plaguing his citrine eyes.

"I didn't think I'd find him in there either, but since I couldn't find him anywhere else and he sometimes goes there to visit fallen soldiers, I figured I should look. But I certainly didn't expect to find him sleeping there." Riza went on, looking towards the window.

"That's a little creepy…" Fuery squeaked uncomfortably.

"Jeez sir, what's happening to you?" Breda mumbled.

"That's what I'd like to know." Hughes muttered.

"Maes…" Gracia murmured. "This must be killing you…"

Maes said nothing.

.-.-.-.

"Where'd you all go?"

"Oh, just nowhere sir."

"Where's Hawkeye?"

"She's busy calling Major Armstrong. He's in the North right now."

"Why is she calling him?"

"Just to get a status check."

Roy knew they were hiding something. But what exactly…

Then he realized Falman had just made sure to tell him Armstrong was in the North. The Roy they knew would've already known this, right? What point would there be in telling him? Unless they all knew…

"So, you all know now…about my condition…"

The others froze and looked at each other quietly.

"It's okay, it's better that you know." Roy smiled at them, that smile tinged by sadness.

"Sir…"

The four of them remained quiet after that. And there were no more jokes about Roy's insecure boyfriend problems.

.-.-.-.

"Roy, can I talk to you?"

Mustang stopped walking and turned to Gracia, who was catching up to him. She seemed worried and a little upset. Roy himself was on yet another walk; with the new knowledge of his condition, Hawkeye was being soft on him about the paperwork, and he was working it as long as he could.

"Gracia?" he began, still not used to seeing her around HQ. "Um…sure, about what?'

"About Maes."

Roy listened carefully with both ears.

"Uhm…did I do something wrong? To anger Maes?"

"What do you mean?" _He can never be angry with you…oh wait a minute…_

"He's been avoiding me all day. If he does talk to me, it's only a few words and when he has to. I don't really understand…" she told him.

Roy recalled earlier that day. Yes, that had definitely been avoiding. And Maes had been doing that all day?

He sighed. Like he didn't know why. It was his entire fault.

"Don't worry Gracia, it's not you."

She looked up hopefully, her delicate fingers entangled.

"There was…something happened last night. It affected Maes greatly." He continued.

"Really? Like what?"

But Roy's face told her it was best not to pry. "Never mind…"

"I'll go talk to him about it, okay? Cheer up." he said, trying to smile for her. Why on Earth was he trying to make her feel better when he felt like crap? Roy just didn't get himself sometimes. It seemed to work, however.

He really did have to talk to Maes though…and do something about the pain he caused last night.

As he walked back to his office, he saw Maes waiting for him.

Good, saves me the trouble of looking… 

"Maes, we need to talk-"

"Yes. Yes, we do."

Being grabbed by his arm and pulled into his own office caught him off guard needless to say, more so than the fact no one else was in there now. Quickly, Maes shut the door behind them, and steered Roy into a chair.

For a moment there was a silence, Maes busy trying to gather his thoughts and the things Roy wanted to say long gone as he waited. Maes seemed particularly exhausted, as if he had been thinking this up all day, yet now couldn't get a thing out.

"Roy…I…" he began shortly, suddenly getting on his knees before his seated husband. "I'm sorry."

Black eyes blinked confused. "Huh? About what?"

"About…some of the things I've said. Look, I know I've been going on about having a child lately but-"

Roy's body froze completely.

"Eh?"

"But that doesn't mean I'd rather be with a woman just to have one! Damnit, if you're thinking that way then…"

Maes wants a child still in this world? And that's why what I said last night affected him? Roy wondered. 

Unbeknownst to Roy, his self in this world had actually been depressed for months. In the beginning, when Hughes' words about children were just mere random and infrequent thoughts, it didn't bother him. But the more and more Maes went on about children, the more and more it upset Roy. In fact, the Roy of this world had left home that Sunday afternoon _because_ he was depressed, and needed a walk in order to think. The cemetery wasn't quite on his list of places he planned on heading to, but he ended up there without even thinking, and figured it was as a good a place as any to mull over his feelings and let them out if need be… Away from prying eyes that could mock his emotions.

Maes had been completely oblivious to his partner's feelings – Roy was so good at covering them. But he realized after last night that he should've caught on a month ago when they got Elicia.

"_How about a dog? It's not a little girl or boy, but…it's the best I can give you…"_

He thought the comment had been odd sounding at the time, but Roy became such a little kid when they went to look for a dog that it completely slipped his mind. Until last night.

If the current Roy had never came to this world and said what he had the night previous, Maes would never have realized the impact of his words, and Roy would've gone on thinking Maes would be happier with a woman. The depression would've led to things best not to think about…

But, once again, this Roy knew nothing about this, and was desperately trying to piece it all together. So he couldn't help saying: "Thinking what way?"

"That I'd be better off with Gracia, or any woman, instead of you."

"Oh…"

"Roy…it's true that I would kill for the chance for us to have a child…" he began again, now taking one of Roy's hands and holding it with both his own. He looked down at it, too ashamed to look Roy in the eye. "But for _us_ to have one! If I can't raise one with you, I see no point. You're the only one for me, damnit, so don't go off thinking you're not ever again, all right!?"

Somewhere deep inside him, for whatever reason, Roy felt…happy. He couldn't explain it, but now it was spreading throughout the rest of him. That relieved happiness…How nice it felt…His headache finally stopped as well.

"Maes…" he began, lips moving on their own, words _not_ his, yet were. "Th…thank you…"

Maes looked back up at him once again, his own relief filling him, and doing away with his shame.

"Aw, don't cry Love."

"I'm not." Roy said simply, not even cringing at the name this time. And he wasn't, it took quite a lot to make Roy Mustang fully cry in front of another person, even Maes. But his eyes had watered out of his control.

With a loving smile on his face, Hughes stood, but kept himself lowered just a bit so that he could hug the other. And Roy did something he hadn't yet in this world: he hugged back.

"Now, will you _stop_ avoiding Gracia?" Roy asked when they pulled apart.

"Oh…so you noticed that?" Maes replied, his face turning red.

"That's not nice Maes. Even if you were doing it to avoid hurting my feelings." Roy spoke, his legs and arms crossed and a typical Mustang smirk on his face.

Surprise took Maes, but it left quickly. Roy could always figure things out like that. That was just…Roy.

"I…Yeah…you're right…" Maes told him, feeling like a jerk.

"I want you to apologize to her before we go home, all right?"

The response to that comment confused Roy. Maes looked surprised again, but then he soon smiled, so broadly and fondly, Roy didn't get it.

"What?" he asked.

"You're starting to sound like you again. Giving orders like a good 'wife'."

Now it was Roy's turn once again to become crimson, although he went into a much deeper shade than Maes did. The other couldn't help laughing, then leaning down once more and kissing his darling.

This time, Roy knew it was coming, and Roy let it happen. This time, Roy enjoyed it.

"_My_ wife…" he heard Maes mutter afterwards.

"_Husband_." He found himself correcting.

Outside the rain finally cleared…


	5. When I Was Alice

**AN: **OMFG, THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE! X-X

Sorry for not updating sooner guys, but this chapter took longer than expected. There was a lot that I wanted to shove in, and as a result, this is probably the longest chapter yet, although I think it's mostly because of all the dialogue. Also, as a result, I had to rewrite this chapter a bit. There were lines I had to cut, because the chapter was just dragging on too much, scenes I had to merge, and so on. Tho, there were still some things I insisted on being in here, like Roy's little trip into the neighborhood, the apron and mini skirt scenes, the bit with pies and the second phone convo, as well as the introduction of an original character who will be appearing more often. (That _had_ to be done _this_ chapter) So yeah, lots to absorb here. I'm glad I'm finally done. /whew/

Oh, and some Japanese appears in this chapter, although I don't like using Japanese in FMA fanfiction because well…the FMA world is a lot like _Europe_, Amestris even being a parallel of _Germany_, not Japan. So why use Japanese words unnecessarily? However, I couldn't resist these two because they just…sounded best in my mind. The more used one is "ne", which is kinda used like "hey", "eh" and what not are. Not too big a one. The other one is "Yatta". Yatta is sort of like an equivalent to "yay", "hooray", "yippe" and all other expressions of joy. I cannot be hundred percent sure because I haven't taken Japanese classes yet (will do in Uni, a thank you) but that's what I've picked up so far from other people who _do_ know the language (we get tons of Japanese exchange students fyi) and from watching anime in subtitles.

And once again, thank you so much for your reviews! You all make me so happy! AWWOWOY is now my most viewed and reviewed story. :'D I feel so…_happy._ n-n

And now, this chapter's musical excerpt. Enjoy the chapter, guys :O

"_**Shiroi mune eguru no wa/Bishou to atsui iki/Koi to iu uso ni shinu/Yo ni mo oroka na otogibanashi"**_

_-"What gouges my white breast/Is your smile and warm breath/I die in a lie called "love"/A foolish fairytale…"-_

-_Atashi ga Alice datta koro_ (When I was Alice) sung by _Ali Project_, used in the anime _Rozen Maiden_, translated by Miyuki on animelyrics . tv

-

The days went on, one by one. Just one more, and Roy Mustang would have been a part of this world for a week.

And he STILL had trouble adjusting.

Especially this Saturday morning, when he awoke to a…_movement_ at the end of the bed.

"Eh? Wha…?" he groggily began, looking up.

What met his eyes was a small shiba inu humping the sheets.

Roy watched for a few seconds with wide eyes before screaming in disgust.

"ELICIA-CHAN, STOP THAT!" He threw Maes' pillow at the pup and missed. She continued on regardless.

"Oh god! This is so wrong…." Roy moaned in anguish, hiding his head with his pillow. Whenever he heard Elicia, his mind still went to the little pig-tailed girl after all. "SO-SO-SO-WRONG!" he screamed again, pounding his fist on the headboard at each syllable.

Elicia stopped momentarily to look at her master, then resumed her activity.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Maes. DISCIPLINE YOUR DOG."

Hughes stopped in his morning washroom preparations to look at the now aggravated Roy and the innocent looking Elicia. Roy was holding her out in both hands, as far away from him as possible.

"My dog? She's always my dog when she does something wrong." He muttered.

"It's because she learnt from you." Roy hissed at him.

"What's that supposed to mean? What'd she do now anyways?"

"Hump the sheets."

"…………………Roy, darling, there comes a time in every dog's life, where her hormones start to take over and she…"

"She wouldn't do it if you didn't try to straddle me every night!"

Maes blushed, taking the dog. "Oh."

"Doggie see, doggie DO. Let's see…there was Monday's fiasco…" Roy began to recount, using his fingers. "And then Tuesday…"

_"We're good now, right hon? How about we…"_

"_NO!"_

"Wednesday…"

_"Roooooooooy……You know, I just can't seem to sleep…"_

"_Take a sleeping pill then."_

"Thursday…"

_"Wow, you know honey, I think a dinner this amazing can only be repaid one way…"_

"_MAES!"_

"And let's not forget last night!" 

"Hmm…no, let's." Maes said, last night's incident still vivid in his mind despite his attempts to forget.

Since his attempts in bed had all failed, Hughes decided to infiltrate another battlefield: the shower.

He could plainly remember thinking how cute Roy's shocked expression was, as well as the way he quickly turned around to avoid staring. Maes used the excuse that he was in there to wash Roy's back for him and the other seemed to whimper quite a bit. They hadn't been fully naked in each other's presence yet. It was a bit much.

Maes started out doing exactly what he said he was in there to do. But soon he began to lay on the romantics. And that was far too much for Roy. Maes saw something he hadn't seen (and didn't expect to) in years.

Roy Mustang had always had a bad bladder.

When he was child, Maes would often find him being teased by a group of older kids for his exotic, Xingian-like appearance (the fault of his great grandmother, who had been Xingian), crying, his pants soaked with his own urine. And Maes was the one who defended him, then led him hand in hand to Mrs. Mustang to explain 'it happened again'. Of course, Roy stopped wetting his pants at adolescence. You would never have guessed that he ever did looking at his adult self. Maybe he just wasn't scared anymore…

So the trail of yellow Maes saw between their legs that night told him he had gone too far. Again.

Roy didn't seem to be aware that he had just relieved himself and was completely confused when Maes left him, covered in suds, to finish up.

"When did you become so horny anyways!?" Roy asked as the other released Elicia and returned to his morning routine. "I don't ever recall you being so sex-crazed."

"I could say the opposite for you." Maes countered. "I don't ever recall you declining a chance to have sex. In fact, it's because of you I'm so 'sex crazed'."

Roy blinked in confusion. "Eh? How so?"

Maes finished his business in the washroom and glanced at the clock. "Come on, I'll tell you while I make breakfast."

-.-.-.-.-.-

The two relocated to the kitchen, where Maes worked on two omelets and Roy sat waiting.

"Well? Why is it my fault?" he asked impatiently.

"Hmm? Oh, right. Well…" Maes began. "How to put this? You know how a husband can usually shower his wife with gifts to show his affection?"

Roy nodded, although not seeing what this had to do with sex. "Yes. Go on."

"Jewelry, perfume, dresses, lingerie, flowers, you know…things women like. If he really wants to show he loves her, he'll cook an amazing dinner for her, even clean up the house and allow her to relax."

Roy nodded again. Although he felt Maes was confusing love with appreciation, he was basically right.

"But…" Maes started again, stopping all he was doing. "It's different for two men."

Roy froze as well. Now he understood what Maes was getting at.

"I can't exactly buy you jewelry, perfume or lingerie…well, there's cologne but there's _nothing_ romantic about cologne. If I buy you a dress you can't wear it in public…"

Roy snorted loudly. _WHAT._

"Flowers work, but there's only so many times I can buy you those. So, I tried to always cook and clean for you. But I…uh…get tired of cooking all the time and you insisted on cooking as well. You also kept on saying my cleaning wasn't satisfactory. And then you tell me I dote too much…"

_You do…_ Roy kept to himself.

"So what's a man to do? But then…lucky for me…"

"I'm a sex fiend…" Roy muttered.

Maes pointed his spatula at him. "Bingo. And a demanding one at that." He said. "I had to adjust to just how often you wanted it. I had to actually TAME you as well."

"So to please a sex fiend, you became one yourself…" Roy murmured under his breath.

Then something hit him like a brick.

"Tame me!? What do you mean by _that_!?"

Hughes grinned as he flipped over half of one omelet.

"Remember Monday, when I brought up handcuffs?"

Roy blanched. He thought he was gonna be sick.

"I remember one time-"

"SO HOW'S BREAKFAST COMING ALONG!?" Roy yelled. Anything to change the subject.

"Just about done!" Maes replied, almost in singsong. "Anyways, I don't know what your problem's been Roy…I can't believe you're denying sex of all things…"

Roy turned scarlet. _You honestly can't think of why…?_

"Well excuse me for only finding out I'm married to you a week ago. Oh wait! How easy you forget! Sorry, I forgot that little detail myself, how silly of me!"

Maes' eyes went wide and he stopped once more. He had just gone and fouled Roy's mood. …Again.

"…Sorry…" he muttered.

Roy huffed, crossed his arms, and looked away. Yup, mood fouled.

"You forget I don't know anything too easily Maes…" he said. "I wonder if you're even taking this seriously…"

Hughes hung his head as he brought over breakfast. "Of course I am…"

Roy pouted; that defeated tone got him every time.

"Can I ask you a question?" he began, returning to Maes as the other sat down. Maes was caught by surprise; he thought he was going to get the silent treatment.

"When did we first have sex?" Roy continued.

"Uhm…a month or two after we started dating-"

In an instant Roy's finger shot up. Maes suddenly got the point he was trying to make.

"Ohhhhhhhhh…wait a minute. I thought you didn't remember anything!?"

"I don't. I just assumed it wouldn't have been right away. You're special to me, Maes. The one night stands I used to have, all the girls I dated…they weren't special to me. But I loved you since we were kids. I couldn't just rush into sex with you." Roy explained.

_Never mind that until a week ago, you were dead and previously married with child to Gracia…_

"So…unless you get your memory back, I'll have to wait at least a month to have sex?" Maes asked.

Roy nodded.

Maes moaned.

"Oh, it's not that bad."

"Easy for you to say! Roy, that's just not fair…"

"What's unfair is expecting me to submit to your sexual wants when I'm still getting used to being _married_."

"But, but…what am I supposed to about my…?"

"Masturbate like every normal sex-deprived male."

Maes moaned again.

"Suck it up." Roy muttered, shaking his head, before turning towards breakfast.

He soon noticed however that Maes was eating rather quickly, the opposite of how he usually tried to take his time and enjoy the food. Huh…now why was Maes hurrying?

"By the way, what do you want for lunch today?"

"Hmm? Why are you asking that at 8:30?"

"I think – if I hurry up with breakfast and run – I can make you some lunch before I go."

"Go? Go where? What the heck are you talking about?"

"Oh, right, you were in the shower last night when I got the call, so I forgot to tell you after last night's…incident. I have to go to work today."

Roy turned red as he finally realized why Maes was in uniform and up so early.

"Oh…"

"So what do you want for lunch?"

"Um…maybe some…hey, just wait a minute! I'm not a kid!"

Maes paused to stare at him. "Oh? Sometimes I wonder."

"Haha, hilarious, Maes. Look, I'll make my own lunch, all right?"

"Are you sure you can manage?"

"Of course I can! I just have selective amnesia , I wasn't made dumb!"

"Well, if you say so…"

"Oh and Maes, another thing I wanted to bring up with you…"

Hughes paid strict attention. It's hard not to when Roy Mustang uses that kind of menacing tone.

"On my first day here - I mean, on Sunday, you said we – as in, you and I – take turns cooking as well as cleaning. But all this week you've been the one cooking."

"Well…you haven't been feeling well…"

"Maes…you go to work. When you get home dinner will be waiting."

"Roy… I know I said we take turns, but…you don't have to do that…not until you get better…"

"Yes I do. Equivalent Exchange."

Caught off guard, Maes was silenced.

"You've done enough this week Maes. It's my turn." Roy added, smiling.

Maes' face flushed and he went deep into thought. Then, he rose from the table.

"Just one thing Roy…" he spoke, running off leaving Roy confused. Roy himself got up to follow.

"What is it Ma-"

"Wear this while you cook and clean."

"What!? NO!"

"Come on, pretty please?"

"WHY!?"

"Because I love you."

"But you won't even see me in it!"

"I will when I get home. I can look forward to it all day at work…"

"You pervert! No!"

"You were the one who bought it."

"I don't believe you."

"Come on, if you can't give in to my sexual needs, the least you can do is appease my fantasies…"

He said it with such a pout, Roy couldn't say no.

"Fine, fine! I'll wear it!" Roy gave up, taking the frilly white apron Maes had pulled out of the closet.

"YATTA!" Maes exclaimed in joy, raising his hands in the air as Roy put it on.

"This…is degrading…" Roy moaned, pulling at a ruffle on one of the shoulder straps.

"Shshsh! Don't say that! You're so cute!" Maes told him dreamily, his rectangular glasses opaque.

"Your fantasies frighten me."

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…….I wanna stay home now…" Hughes sighed. "It looks so good on you, Love…"

Roy twitched. Even after a week, he couldn't handle that name…

"Maes…" he began softly. "Could you…stop calling me that?"

Hughes stooped swooning to stare in confusion. "Eh? What do you mean?"

"It's strange…and awkward…hearing you call me that…call me anything else, please…"

Maes was quiet for a moment, before shrugging.

"All right, Muffin, whatever you want."

Roy's hair stood on end.

_MUFFIN!?_

"Uh oh. I lost track of time. I'll be late if I don't leave soon. Ne, ne, Muffin, do that thing again, one more time, please, please!?" Hughes exclaimed, his glasses opaque once more as he fussed.

Roy was confused. "What thing?"

"You know, where you were all like this, looking down, speaking softly, playing with your fingers…oh, it was so cute, do it again!" he explained, imitating the way Mustang had been moments earlier.

Roy felt his stomach churn again. Had he really looked that pathetic!? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar pair of gloves on a small table next to him. Aha, something good finally…

"I have a better idea Maes…"

"Oh? Lemme guess, saying 'come home soon, darling' in that soft voice before kissing me good bye? (insert heart here)" Maes swooned more, his eyes closed behind the lenses.

"Noooooooooooo…"

Maes opened his eyes and jumped at the now gloved hand stretched out in front of him, the fingers bunched together, a familiar red array glaring at him. And, worst of all, a homicidal look in its owner's eyes.

"Eep!" was right.

"More like, let's see how quickly you BURN darling…(insert heart here)"

"Uh, no thanks hon, I really got to go!" Maes replied nervously, going in for a quick kiss.

The kissing was still something Roy was getting used to, but he loved it either way.

"I love you Muffin, bye!" he cooed quickly before running off.

Roy sighed. He was alone now, save for the dog. He could finally have some time to think.

…Once he figured out where the hell Maes got _Muffin_ from…

-.-.-.-.-.-

So far, Roy had gotten dressed (and still wore the apron. What he'd do to make Maes happy…), and cleaned up from breakfast. He just finished making his and Maes' bed when he got an idea.

_"Remember Monday when I brought up handcuffs?"_

"Time to teach you a lesson, bastard." Roy muttered deviously before heading to the drawers to find the offensive items and hide them.

He was having no luck. Roy began to suspect Maes hid them – and any other bondage equipment – some where safe, just in case of days like today. The ebon hued man growled in defeat.

Then, something caught his black eyes. In a mix of shock and 'dear lord, what the hell is this', he pulled out a blue garment. Not just any piece of clothing though. A pleaded, light _mini-skirt_.

Now normally, Roy would be happy to see this; but under the circumstances he had heard about this morning…

His jaw fell open. Oh god, what went on with _this_!?

The skirt in hand he made a run for it out the door. If he couldn't hide the handcuffs, he could at least hide this.

-.-.-.-.-.-

After cleaning he took a break, propped up on the couch. His mind focused on the one thing it hadn't been able to all week; what the hell was going on.

Could it really be a dream? It seemed too long to be a dream. Then again, some dreams covered 'years' of material. But were dreams usually this vivid, where every moment of life was laid before you and fresh in your mind? The longer this went on, the more Roy disbelieved the dream option. Plus, if this were a dream…that would mean it would have to have an end…

_No…please don't let this be a dream…_

But then what could it be? Could the story he had been going with be true? Could he really have selective amnesia after all? What if his 'previous life' really had been just a long, horrible dream? He didn't know anymore. For all he knew, this could actually be a parallel world he stumbled into by accident, like that girl in that popular children's story…what was her name? Alice?

Roy thought some more, this time playfully. If he was Alice, what did that make Maes? That silly cat?

Well…Maes did always smile at him…

Roy got a strange thought all of a sudden. Of Maes, with a pair of cat ears and tail, wearing a coat with fur collar and a kitty bell. He…surprisingly didn't look too bad…Kinda hot actually…

A huge blush crept into his face. Now he really was Alice, in a light blue dress and still that blasted apron. Maes-Cat was there, trying to romance him. He was purring in his ear – oh god, that felt good – telling him how cute he looked, looking down, talking softly and playing with his fingers like that…

Then the real Roy smacked himself.

"……Must be an exhaustion of energy….time for lunch…"

After preparing himself something, Roy sat down and began to look through the numerous cookbooks and magazines he found lying around the living room. So many different ideas…he couldn't decide. Maybe he should check what they had to cook with first and make a decision based on that.

He checked. The fridge and pantry were practically bear. A frown spread across his face.

"You're kidding me…there's nothing I can make with what we have left." He moaned. That meant only one thing; he'd have to go grocery shopping.

He began to make a list of items they really did need (like more eggs and bread – there were hardly any left of both), then decided on what he wanted for supper and wrote the ingredients needed for that. Then he realized a flaw in his plan: he didn't know where to go.

He knew where the Central Market Place was (and he thought he'd seen it earlier this week on their way home from work) but he didn't know how to get there from here. This neighborhood was still a mystery to him. Maes had told him they bought this house half a year after they declared their marriage and it was a part of Central he'd never been familiar with.

Sighing and swallowing his pride, Roy picked up the phone and called Maes.

"Hello?"

"Hey Maes, it's me."

"Oh hey Muffin, I was about to call and check up on you! How's everything going?"

"Just fine. I finished cleaning already."

"…It's only noon. Yet it takes you how long to finish paperwork?"

"Anyways," Irritation was visible in his voice so Maes left the matter of bad paperwork habits alone. "I was gonna start supper but…I've come across a problem."

Maes sounded concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I need to go shopping."

"Oh." Concern went away. "Okay…well, you have money, it shouldn't be a prob-"

"Maes, I don't know my way around this part of Central."

"…What? Really?"

"Yes, it's like I've never been to this neighborhood until a week ago. Look, just give me directions, okay?"

"Roy…I don't think you should go by yourself."

"Why not? I'll take my gloves for protection if that's what you're worried about."

"Of course not. I doubt you'll be attacked in broad daylight."

"Scared of women then?"

"No! I just don't think you should go out by yourself if you don't know your way around."

"I'll be fine Maes. I'll take Elicia. She knows her way around relatively well, right?"

On the other end, Roy could hear an irritated exhale. Maes said nothing for a moment.

"Fine, but pay attention to your surroundings, all right?"

"Yes, yes, now the directions?"

"There's a bakery around the corner. The deli run by Anna is next door."

"Anna? Who's that?"

"What? You don't remember her or Ruthie, either? …Hrmm, they're the Oslo family, it's just Anna, her father and her daughter. They're neighbors and friends of ours."

"Oh."

"Anyways…for produce and anything else you'll have to go to the market."

"So we do live by the market place? I thought I saw it near by…"

"Yeah, pretty close. I say go to the market first, then stop at the bakery and deli."

"Waiting on those directions."

As Hughes spoke, Roy scribbled his words onto the same sheet of paper as his grocery list. Finally, they exchanged good byes and Maes sent him an I love you that Roy hesitated too long to return before hanging up. Stuffing the paper in his pocket and grabbing his wallet, he went to put Elicia on a leash. He was about to open the door when he realized that he was still wearing the apron.

"Oh god, if I had gone out in this…" he moaned, taking off the article of clothing and hanging it by the door. His face had turned red at his own forgetfulness.

Opening the door, he set out into the unknown, his first exploration of his neighborhood, with only a piece of paper to guide him.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Look at that salmon! Its meat is so pink! What do you think Elicia-chan, would Maes like that?"

"Woof!"

"Mister, if your dog licks that salmon you're going to have to buy it."

Roy turned to give a glare at the rather grumpy man at one of the fish stalls.

"She's my darling's precious little girl, her opinion is important." He replied, seemingly unaware that 1) he had just been talking to a _dog_ and 2) he'd just call Maes his _darling_. "We were going to buy it anyways." He went on, handing the slab of fish that his fingers handled so delicately back to the man to wrap up. The man declared a relatively expensive price as he took back the meat and pulled out some thick paper. Roy pulled out the exact amount, without any thought at all whether or not it was too expensive and even had the nerve to ask how much that shrimp on display was. It seemed none of these venders knew how much being a military official paid.

He decided against the shrimp (it really was un necessary to his cooking plans and a little too expensive) but took the now triple wrapped salmon – tied with a piece of string – and gently maneuvered it into his bag, already full of produce and eggs. Scooping his bag up, he went to his last destination: the dairy stand.

As he left, the fish vender couldn't help saying "His girlfriend's name is Maes…?"

Roy honestly couldn't help smiling. He was actually having fun. He had been through this market dozens of times before back 'home' (if that really had been home…) and had never really enjoyed it that much. It was just shopping. But now…it felt…_great_ to be shopping for someone other than himself. Carefully considering each food, wondering if your significant other would like it, or better yet, if it would make him happy. And thinking of how great all this fresh food would be in dinner that night…it all couldn't help but make Roy happy.

"Why, hello there Mr. Mustang!" the dairy vender, a young and pretty farm girl (obviously helping out her parents) greeted him cheerfully. "What will it be today?"

By this point Roy didn't let the fact that someone he didn't know knew him bother him. Not only had some people in the neighborhood recognized him and said hello, but the couple at the vegetable stand, the man in charge of fruits and the crazy chicken lady did as well. The fish vender was apparently new. It'd only make sense; he and Maes must've come here often over the course of their 'marriage'.

The girl on the other hand seemed surprised. "Where's Mr. Hughes? You two always come together…"

The vegetable couple, the fruit man and chicken lady had said the exact same thing.

"He's at work today." Roy told her, having said the exact same words three times previous.

"Oh. Well, what will it be?"

"Hmmm…I think I'll take that cheddar there. Oh, and a block of that mozzarella. Might as well throw in a brick of butter too, please." 

"Okay, let me wrap them up."

Roy watched as she took the blocks and began to wrap them in a different type of paper than the fish man, but in the same style. As he watched he began to commend Maes and his self in this world for making such a smart housing location. Everything was in walking distance; the famous Central Farmer's Market, a bakery, and a deli. Headquarters was relatively close as well, just a twenty minute walk away in fact. He and Maes must've thought this over very carefully when choosing the home they would share together…

At this, Roy froze. He and Maes. No. His self here and Maes. He had nothing to do with the decision, and if he had in fact he couldn't remember. Such a special memory either never experienced or forgotten. Roy's happiness left him and he suddenly felt depressed again. It was too cruel whatever was done to him whether he was dreaming or experiencing memory loss. Too cruel…

"Mr. Mustang? Will there be anything else?"

He snapped out of his thoughts at the young vender's question. He tried to cover his current feelings.

"Ah…what do you think, Elicia-chan?" he began, looking down at the dog, hoping the action would fool everyone that he was still in a lovey, happy mood. "I think I'll get some milk as well. Milk straight from the farm is always better than what's delivered to your door."

"Of course it is." The girl explained. "Because it's fresher straight from the farm. Big or small bottle?"

"Indeed, it is. Big, please."

She pulled out a bottle for Roy to examine. As he observed the white fluid, the teenager was busy observing him.

"Mr. Mustang…you know we now have a phone at the farm."

"Oh really? That's nice."

"I'm also old enough to start going into town by myself."

"Well, that's very nice, you can get yourself a boyfriend now. I'll take this milk by the way."

"Yes, I know. You know what Mr. Mustang, the milk's on the house. Just pay for the cheese and butter, please."

Roy paused. The brunet's face was tinted with a familiar shade of red. He recognized this. She was attempting to flirt with him. She was inexperienced at it, but it was still flirting.

"Why, thank you. I hope you have fun with whatever boy you decide to grace with your company." He began, in an automatically smooth voice.

She giggled. "Yes, I hope so too. Personally, I'm not into boys though. Older men are more my thing."

"Oh?"

"Mr. Mustang…can I give you our new number? You know, just to see how the phone works and all…" Her face was redder.

And without even thinking, Mustang replied "Of course."

The young girl seemed ready to squeal at that point. She hastily ripped off a piece of wrapping paper to write the number down and give it to Mustang. She was so happy, she didn't even ask Roy to pay for the other things he was buying, and didn't care when he left without paying at all.

The cheese, milk and butter now carefully in his bag with the fish and produce, and Elicia's leash in one hand, he left the market. Feeling quite proud of himself as well.

"I still got it in this world it seems." he hummed quietly to himself.

Elicia was growling at him.

"What are you mad about?" he asked as they walked. "Hmph, I bet Havoc would hate this. I didn't even try and she gave me her number. I'm sure Maes will-"

He was hit by a brick again. "Oh shit."

Elicia wasn't growling anymore, but one could tell she was unimpressed. Roy looked at his hand, the number clenched in it, in silent disgust.

"What have I done…Oh god, Maes…"

Hurriedly, but carefully, he set down the groceries, even let go of Elicia's leash. Then he commenced in ripping up the number in as many pieces as he could, until it was nearly dust.

"I'm a horrible person…Oh Maes, I'm so sorry…" he whispered, feeling so ashamed and disgusted at himself, even if his actions had been done without thinking. Fact of the matter was, _he did it_.

If he hadn't felt depressed enough earlier, he certainly did now. Picking back up the groceries and Elicia's leash, he headed for the bakery, feeling like slapping himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Damn…my arm is getting tired…" Roy moaned as he walked out of the bakery later, yet another bag with a loaf of bread and a few other baked things in his arms. "At least there's only one more stop…"

With difficulty, he pushed open the door to the deli with his back. The sound of a bell chimed, and from a corner came a "Oh! Mr. Mustang! Do you need help?"

Roy turned towards the source of the voice. It belonged to an eight-year-old girl, with curly, shoulder length, red hair, big brown eyes and freckles dotting her cheeks and nose.

"Uh…yes, please?" Roy replied, unsure of whether or not he should accept the offer.

"Here! I'll take one of those!" The redhead insisted, reaching for one bag, the one he just received at the bakery.

"Er…thank you?"

"Hi, Elicia-chan! Mr. Mustang, can I play with Elicia-chan later?"

"Uh…"

"Ruthie, how about giving Mr. Mustang some space?"

"Sorry, Mama. Sorry, Mr. Mustang."

Roy looked to behind the counter where a woman that was obviously this girl's mother stood. Her little girl was practically the splitting image of her, except the mother had long straight hair, and no freckles. This must have been that Anna Oslo woman Maes mentioned on the phone.

"Sorry about that Roy. Hmm? Where's Maes?" the mother asked.

"He's working today…" Roy replied.

"Oh? And yet you still went out? I don't believe I've ever seen the two of you shopping without the other…or not going together _anywhere_ for that matter."

Roy supposed it made sense that this woman would be more surprised by an absent Maes than the vendors at the market place because she was a friend. However…the things she said made him feel uncomfortable around her. The Roy she knew was not him, so it felt as if she was placing expectations on him.

"Now, what would you like, Roy?" Anna then asked.

Roy quickly made his selection. After paying a price he thought was too low (she must've given him a discount), he turned around to put the meat in the bag from the bakery, which Ruthie still held. Roy tried to take the bag back from her, but she wouldn't let go.

"Mr. Mustang, I'm helping you, remember? I'll carry this home for you. Then you won't get headaches."

Headaches? What in the world had she meant by that? The smirk on her face told him there was some joke behind that statement. They both turned to Anna as if making sure it was all right.

"Just come straight back Ruthie."

And with that the girl made off with Roy's groceries and he had to run after her.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mmmmmmm, this bread smells so good, Mr. Mustang!"

"Yes…it had just come out of the oven when I bought it." Roy muttered, amazed at his luck today. He and the young girl were walking side by side, her holding the one bag with both small hands, he (of course) holding the considerably heavier bag and Elicia's leash.

He cast a glance at the little redhead. Something was bothering him. Why did she look so familiar? He could've sworn he'd seen her somewhere before. Maybe she was stirring up memories of this world? No, if that was true, Anna would've as well, and she hadn't. Then, had he seen her back home? But when? And if he had, it would've been a long time ago, so he shouldn't really remember. Where had he seen this face…?

"Mr. Mustang?"

"Mmm?"

"Is Mr. Hughes gonna be able to baby sit me again soon?"

"Huh? What does Maes do?"

"Mr. Hughes baby sits me."

"Eh? Really?"

"Uh huh. When Mama and Grandpa are too busy, Mama sends me to Mr. Hughes. Otherwise I just sit around the Deli all day long and that's BOR-ing. I like to go to your place instead."

"And why does only Maes baby sit you? What about me?"

"You always have a _headache_."

"Oh…" _Now_ he understood the comment made earlier.

Roy could only imagine babysitting a little girl was Maes' attempt to replace the void he had with no Elicia around. The actual human one, not the dog. But he also couldn't help wondering if that just increased Maes' longing for a child…

Or maybe he was just over-analyzing. Maybe Hughes just really wanted to do a favor for their neighbors.

"What about your father Ruthie?"

"Huh?"

"Your father. Don't you…"

But the look on Ruthie's face told him it was best to shut up about that.

It didn't take long to get home. Ruthie brought the bag in for him and everything, and even unleashed Elicia. She tried to give the pup a hug but she ran into the living room like a bullet.

"Thanks for all your help Ruthie." Roy said to the young girl.

"It was nothing Mr. Mustang! Anyways, I gotta go! Mama's orders!" At this she saluted, an action she no doubt learnt from observing her two military neighbors.

"Wait a minute."

The little girl watched in confusion as Roy dug through the bag she had carried. What Mustang pulled out made her wee jaw drop and her brown eyes become the size of saucers.

"Oh my…" she began. "COOKIE!!!"

Roy handed her the rather large snack with a smile on his face. It had originally been for Maes, but he decided Maes shouldn't get one for forcing him into an apron. "For all your hard work. Just don't tell your mother."

She took the chocolate chip cookie in both hands and looked with eyes that seemed ready to burst, and a shaky smile. "Mr. Mustang, I LOVE YOU!!!"

Suddenly, she threw her arms around his legs, catching Roy completely off guard. Well he hadn't expected a reaction like that. Quickly, she ran out of the house, chanting about cookies, and Roy wondered what sort of devil he had just released on the world.

He took his own cookie out of the bag as well as a biscuit for Elicia, and began to nibble on it as he went in search of the pup.

This time he found her humping the couch.

"BAD GIRL!!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

As he was cooking, the phone went off. Curious as to who would be calling, Roy answered. "Hello?"

"Roy? It's Gracia."

"Oh. …Hi."

"I had some time today so I made you and Maes some pies."

Roy beamed. _Yay! Dessert!_

"Wait…didn't you go into work too?"

"Huh?"

"Maes had to go into work today. How come you didn't?"

"Oh, that's because I'm of lower rank. Maes is more needed than I am. So, how about you come by later and pick up those pies?"

"I-" Roy began, then stopped. "I can't."

"Huh? Why not?"

"I uh…don't know where your house is…"

There was a short silence.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Gracia suddenly began.

"I…I'll call Maes at work and he'll pick them up on his way home."

"Alright. See you on Monday."

"Bye."

Once he hung up he dialed for Maes. There was no way he was going to miss out on pie.

"Hello?"

"It's me again."

"Awwwwww, Muffin, do you miss me? I bet you wanna know when I'll be home…"

"Wrong."

"…You don't have to say it like that, dear."

"Maes…Gracia made us some pies."

"Oh? Really? That's great! Do they look good?"

"…I haven't seen them yet."

"Didn't you go get them?"

"Maes…I need you to go get them on your way home…"

"Why? Why can't you-"

"I don't know where she lives…"

"Oh…Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I see now…You can't even remember where she lives?"

"No…"

"But…she's our friend, we've been to her place hundreds of times…how could you not-"

"Maes!"

Hughes shut up. He quickly realized by Roy's tone that he was having a hard time with this, and everything else he was forgetting (or didn't know in the first place).

"…Okay, I'll grab them on the way home. How did your shopping adventure go?" he said, changing the subject.

Roy peeled potatoes as he talked, the receiver held between his shoulder and ear. He'd brought the phone closer to where he was working in the kitchen so as to not waste any time with dinner as he spoke. "A cakewalk."

"Really now?"

"Okay, not so much. The way there was fine, but on the way back I had to get help from that little girl."

"Ruthie?"

"Yes. I didn't know you baby sat her."

"_We_ baby sit her."

"No, she said you do. She said I always gets headaches."

"Oh, oh right, that." Hughes could be heard stifling a giggle on the other end.

"Hey, don't laugh at me-OW!"

"Hmm? What happened?"

"Argh...it's nothing, just my knife slipped and cut my finger…"

"Awww…poor Muffin…hey, press it against the receiver."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do it."

Wondering what the heck, Roy did as Maes told him. After a few seconds, he could faintly hear Maes' voice again telling him he could stop.

"What did you do?" he asked when he put the receiver back to his ear.

"I kissed it better."

Roy smiled and blushed. "Maes…you're so corny."

On the other end, Hughes grinned. He knew the smile he had just provoked. He could sense it in Roy's tone.

"Anyways, I guess I better let you go before any more accidents like that happen. Then I'd be tending to your wounds all night! I'll see you when I get home, okay Muffin?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"…….I-"

But Maes had already hung up.

On the other end, Hughes sat back in his chair rubbing his chin thoughtfully and distressed. _He doesn't even remember how to get to Gracia's house…_

-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm home, Muffin!! (imagine a heart here, here, here, oh and here)"

Roy peaked his head around the corner. "Good, just in time."

"Mm, is that salmon I smell?" Hughes said as he set down the bag of pies he received onto the table near the door. "Ah, hello Elicia-chan, how's my girl?" he greeted the pup when she came to him, barking.

Although it was when Roy came to greet him that he got excited.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE STILL WEARING IT."

And with that, Maes pounced on him, sending them both to the floor.

"ACK! MAES!"

"Oh, Muffin, you're so cute! I didn't think you were actually going to still be wearing it when I got home but-ohhhhhh! What do you say we skip dinner and go straight to bed, ne, ne!?"

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"

Eventually, Maes did get a hold of himself and their attention went to the bag the pies were in.

"What kinds did she make?"

"You're gonna love it, Muffin. One's apple, the other is your favorite, raspberry rhubarb."

"Raspberry!?"

"Anything with raspberries in it will drive you wild, won't it?"

"Quick! Let's have supper so we can have some of _that_!"

"Hang on a sec, Muffin. Get your coat."

"Huh?"

"Come on. We're going for a walk."

Roy looked Maes up and down. He hadn't taken off his shoes or jacket, or anything.

"A walk? But why?"

"Well…" Maes began, scratching the back of his head. "You calling for directions and not knowing where Gracia lives made me think…I really haven't taken your memory loss as seriously as I should've been. Insensitive about it, even. I should've taken you out for a walk around the neighborhood and show you everything long ago. So, come on, we're doing it now. Go get your coat."

"But…what about supper?"

"We'll have it when we get back."

"But then it'll get cold!"

"We could just reheat it, can't we?"

"But…Maes…I…worked hard on it…"

At this, Maes stopped and turned back to his husband. He looked only a little hurt really, but Maes could tell he was trying to hide how hurt he really was. Realizing his mistake, he gave up.

"Okay, okay, we'll go for a walk _after_ dinner."

And immediately, Roy brightened up.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"…Uhm…Roy?"

"Maes, didn't we talk about this, this morning? I'm tired…don't bother me about that tonight please…"

"Well uh…see…that's the thing…I know you don't want to have sex but…."

"…"

"…Can we at least snuggle?"

"……Yes."

The enveloping warmth was like a sort of bliss now, rather than an uncomfort. Roy felt it soothing, and his uncertain thoughts about this situation seemed to drift away to a far off land and be forgotten while he was in Maes' arms.

"Maes?"

"Yes, Roy?"

"…I love you."

"……I love you t-"

But Roy had already fallen asleep.


	6. The White Queen

Hey guys! Thanks again for all the reviews! I love you all:D Just some specific replies now:

**MayaMay: **I'm glad you feel that way! I try really hard to capture their attitudes in the anime in this fanfic. So, I'm happy that I seem to be succeeding. :) The FMA fandom is fun! Enjoy it as much as you can!

**jkks: **Depends on what you classify as a 'smex scene'. XD Obviously I can't put up any lemons or anything since this is (and I can't write those things anyways. :) I smash my fingers when I try XP) Something vague tho, may or may not occur later on…but telling you that would be spoilers. Teehee. /**naughty grin**/

This chapter is a rather important one. It also proved a little difficult to write at one point – thank god for friends on the interwebs (I wub you guys :')) reassuring me that I'm doing the right thing and whatever part of my perfectionist self is thinking 'ooc' and 'but not enough for someone going through this' at the same time needs to shut up. X) (no, I won't be saying which scene it is that caused that. :P)

Now the musical excerpt. I spilt this one up; think of the first part as Roy speaking, and the second as Maes. And omfg, look, it is in ENGLISH:O

"_**On such a breathless night as this/Upon my brow the lightest kiss/I walked alone/And all around the air did say/My lady soon will stir this way/In sorrow known**_

******_  
The White Queen walks and the night grows pale/Stars of lovingness in her hair/Needing – unheard/Pleading - one word/So sad, my eyes/She cannot see"_**

-_The White Queen (As it Began)_ by (one of the greatest bands of all time :)) _Queen_, from their album, _Queen II_.

Enjoy, folks!

-

"Roy, have you and Maes seen Ruthie anywhere?"

"Sorry, Anna, we haven't."

"Oh. I thought she might've come here to play with Elicia…"

"Is something wrong Anna?"

"Oh no, nothing's wrong. Ruthie just went out to play and I want her to come in before it rains."

"Ah. Well, if we see her, we'll tell her to head straight home."

"Thank you, Roy. See you."

Roy watched her walk down their yard and observed the increasingly graying sky, before closing the door and returning to the living room. Maes sat just where he had left him; in one of the armchairs he had pulled up to the coffee table in front of the couch. Their unfinished chess game laid on the same table.

"What did Anna need?" Hughes asked as Roy returned, having only caught part of the conversation.

"She was just wondering if we'd seen Ruthie around." Roy told him, coming closer.

He then began to observe the chessboard carefully.

"What?" Maes began, smirking. "Checking to see if I cheated while you were away? Well, I'll have you know I didn't move a single piece."

"I'm still checking anyways."

"What? Don't trust me?"

"No. Not when the penalty for me losing is you doing anything you want to me."

Maes' smirk deepened.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you agreed to such a term. Either you're finally comfortable with you-know-what again or you're that arrogant."

"Or, maybe I just want the chance to do whatever I want to you, did you think of that?" Roy replied, sitting back down on the couch, where his pieces awaited him.

For a moment, Hughes thought that meant Roy wanted to do something dirty to him, fooling him to believe there was some progress being made. But then he realized what Roy most probably wanted was revenge for the apron he was constantly making him wear. Ack.

"Hang on…" Roy began. "Where's my queen?"

Maes –grinning sheepishly- looked like a little kid, caught in whatever naughty act he was up to.

"Eh heh, sorry…" he apologized, pulling the white queen from his pocket and handing it back to Roy.

Roy wasn't impressed. Not because Hughes had attempted cheating, but because he thought he could get away with taking the most powerful piece and get away with it. Yet, what seemed to really aggravate him more was how long it took him to realize it was missing!

"For the record, I knew you were going to notice it missing, I just wanted to play a little with you."

"Uh huh. Sure. Whatever."

This time Roy was examining the board for a move that would turn the game even more in his favor. He had a _slight_ upper hand over Maes right now, but he knew it could easily switch into the other's hands. So he would have to do everything he could to maintain his upper hand and pummel Maes. Moving a rook, he declared, "Your turn."

Obviously the move had been a good one, because Maes took a long time thinking on his move.

"Anyways, about what we were talking about before…." He started, rubbing his breaded chin as he thought. "So? Anything coming back at all?"

"Not really…" Roy muttered.

There was a flash of disappointment on Maes' face, but he hid it right away. "Ah. Well, it has to come back sometime, right?" he said hopefully, finally moving and capturing one of Roy's remaining pawns with a knight.

"But…" Roy began, looking at the pieces and wanting to say anything to make Maes feel better. "It is…_easier_ now…"

It worked; Maes smiled genuinely upon hearing that and didn't even care as Roy captured the knight he'd just played.

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

And this was true. It had been a month now and Roy was much more comfortable in his surroundings. He felt more comfortable around Maes, no longer showed surprise when the other kissed him or told him he loved him. Heck, Roy had taken the initiative to kiss him five times already (he was keeping count). He was back to his 'normal' self at headquarters, and was even used to seeing Gracia there. He and Maes were back into a routine of taking turns cooking and cleaning. Roy even knew his way around the neighborhood relatively well by now, since he and Maes had taken walks every night with Elicia, trying to familiarize him. He still didn't know his way around 100 percent, but it was better than before.

In fact, since that first Saturday, Maes was much more sensitive about Roy's condition. He was also making a much bigger effort than he had before. Besides the walks, some nights Maes brought out photo albums and explained the story behind each picture, in hopes that they would stir something in Roy's memory. Although it did no such thing, it was a huge help for Roy as he understood the type of relationship he and Maes had here and was finally able to situate himself into it.

And Maes was taking what Roy had said into account. Not once since that day had he asked for sex. Although, mind you, there had been multiple times Roy did something Maes deemed 'absolutely, tremendously, utterly adorable' (in those exact words too) and he made a beeline to the washroom. When he came back out, neither man said anything about it and went on to other matters.

"It…this just finally feels like…_home_…" Roy continued, as Maes moved a bishop.

That smile of Maes' remained, although slightly hindered. "That's great. Now if only you'd stop making that look in the morning." He replied.

Roy moved a bishop of his own. "What look?"

"Like you've just woken up next to a stranger." Maes moved a rook.

"Oh…" Roy captured the rook with a knight Maes had completely forgot about. Maes was right though. When he woke up, he didn't remember anything and was of course shocked to see a usually already awake Maes next to him. Maes would try to hide his hurt, and Roy felt guilty, but that little detail couldn't be helped.

"I'm sorry Maes." Roy then said.

"It's okay." Maes simply told him, in that loving and understanding tone he used with Roy. "It can't be helped, right?"

Roy didn't say anything, not even as Maes captured the knight he just played.

They continued to play; discussing whatever came to their minds (Ruthie sure is cute isn't she? How long do you think till we'll get promoted? Will you wear a miniskirt? No way in hell. One night we should go out for dinner. Speaking of which, what do you want tonight?) and Roy managed to keep the upper hand. But Maes wasn't about to give up and let Roy win. He tried bringing out his queen, who caused some major damage to Roy's side, until Maes got careless with power and left his queen in the path of Roy's remaining knight. With the black queen out of the game, the white queen was moved from her spot once again, this time fairly. Roy put Maes in check three times, before finally calling checkmate.

"Uh…no, you must be mistaken…there's gotta be a way for my king to move…" Maes began, nervously.

To demonstrate to Maes that there was no such way, Roy showed him how any move he _could _do would only end up in the king being captured, confirming Roy's victory.

It took Hughes a few seconds even after that to finally accept defeat. Slumping in his chair, he moaned loudly.

"Okay, you won Muffin. Like always. I should've known better than to think just because your memory's gone that your mind wouldn't be as sharp as always. Do your worse to me, hon." He declared, pushing his glasses up and dreading his loser punishment.

Roy sat, his arms and legs crossed, his back straight. It was impossible to tell what was on his mind by his blank and stern face. Then, for seemingly no visible reason, he leaned back against the couch, but didn't do anything else. This, to say the least, confused Maes. Was he thinking about a punishment? Roy must've had something in mind when he accepted the challenge…

"Maes…come over here." He then said.

Eyebrow raised, Maes got up, took a few steps and stared down at Roy wanting him to just hurry and get it over with.

"Sit."

Maes sat down next to him.

Roy's body seemed to relax with a sigh, and he rolled his head over to the opposite side, leaving his neck exposed to Maes. What the heck was he up to?

"Maes…I'm kinda stiff…" he began again. "I want you to uh…make me unstiff."

"Eh? What exactly do you mean by-" But then he noticed the look in Roy's eyes, one he almost didn't recognize because he hadn't seen it in so long. "Oh. OH."

He then smirked. Oh finally. _Finally._ "It'll be my pleasure, Muffin."

Roy smiled as Maes leant in and began to kiss the part of neck he exposed for him. It took him a long time to decide to go through with this, even just this moment despite wanting it when he accepted the chess challenge, but he felt it was time. He knew for sure now that Maes was his (although he still at times felt a little guilty). Plus, he had forced Maes to wait and control himself, using the washroom whenever the urge struck him. Now seemed like the right time.

And for Maes, it was about time. It felt like the first night they did it all over again. Even with the coy, confusing way Roy told him he wanted it. Come to think of it, he used that stupid stiff line the first time too. Of course, Roy wouldn't have known that.

They shifted in position; Roy laid on his back, and Maes rehearsed a series of movements he had pictured in his mind over and over again each of his washroom visits. They kissed multiple times, Roy actively participating.

It was when Maes' hands found their way to Roy's pants, that Roy's vision suddenly went black.

Quickly, Roy stopped the other, pushing him back with both hands. Maes immediately froze at the two hands now placed on his chest.

"Roy?" he began, worry tainting his tone.

Roy's eyes were shut tight. He shook his head just slightly, then opened them, relieved to have vision again.

"Sorry, it was nothing. My eyes just went a little funny." He assured the other.

Maes didn't seem to fully believe that, but since he had been waiting for this, he couldn't stop now. He brushed the incident off and started where he left off.

Then it happened again.

This time Roy got scared, and rather than gently push Maes away, he shoved him roughly.

"Again?!" Maes exclaimed, the concern much more prominent as well as impatience.

Roy's mind whirled. What the hell was happening?

Then his mind came to a horrible conclusion.

Time for the dream to end.

Reopening his eyes once more, he revealed to Maes his fear. That made Maes scared as well.

"Roy?! What's wrong?" he inquired, the worry spreading to his citrine eyes.

Roy got up and held his forehead with one hand. Maes tried to look into his eyes again, but couldn't get a good look at them with the way Roy was looking down. He raised a hand to lift the other's face up and get a better look.

"Don't touch me!"

Maes recoiled mostly from shock. Roy had _never_ shouted quite like that at him.

He backed off and gave him some space, but he could not stop worrying.

Roy on the other hand was struggling inside. For the moment, he was convinced this new world he had fallen in love with this past month was going to evaporate any time now. And that was upsetting him. It was too early! He was finally okay with this, he was finally okay with Maes, he was finally okay with them being together and he was finally enjoying himself. It was too soon to pull him away and put him back in a world where Maes no longer existed!

After a few minutes, when he realized the world hadn't evaporated, he calmed down. Maes' voice assured him he was still there.

"…what happened?" Maes finally asked.

Roy brought his hand down and looked up. The spark of lust and desire was gone and Maes knew they weren't going to make love tonight.

"N…Nothing…"

"Bullshit, nothing!" Maes shouted. "Roy, what the hell happened?"

But Roy only turned away, got up and walked away, his mind still confused over what just happened. He needed quiet…he needed to think some more…

Now Maes' concern turned into anger. He rose to his feet as well.

"Roy! Answer me!"

"It's nothing for you to worry about Maes..."

"Nothing for me to worry about!? Damnit Roy, you're my _husband_, of course it's something for me to worry about! Don't you trust me?! I understand how you've forgotten so much, and that you have a hard time readjusting, but still, even if you're not used to us being spouses, you remember our _friendship_, right!?"

"Maes…please don't…don't do this to me…" Roy muttered, not even really thinking as he said that.

That really made Maes snap.

"Don't do this to you?! What about me, Roy!? What about all I've gone through this month? What about all you've put me through!"

Roy froze completely, looking at Maes with wide eyes. Things Maes had kept bottled up were coming out.

"Maes…"

The mentioned looked away from the one who called him, which alone felt heart stabbing. Roy looked down, and felt he couldn't stay here in this tension any longer. Quickly, before Maes could stop him, he turned around and went out the door.

Maes didn't even bother trying to stop him. From behind the armchair, Elicia looked out with a whimper. Maes turned back to her and went over to reassure her he would go looking for Roy after he cooled down.

But only twenty minutes later, the knock on his door sent him running frantically to find his love, taking his throwing knives with him.

-:-

Roy walked and walked, not caring where he was going or that it had started raining. The rain suited him perfectly right now, despite how he hated it. It was like the sky was crying for him, when he was too proud to do so.

Normally, people may brush something like what had happened back there with the blacking out off, and Roy really wanted to, but considering he was a man in a situation he didn't really understand, and a world he wasn't even sure to be reality, he couldn't. He went back to his state of mind at the moment the second blacking out occurred. He had come to the conclusion that the 'dream' was ending. Right.

Could that really be true? No, because he was still here. Maybe it was them about to have sex that triggered it. So…did that mean…this dream, if it was a dream, would end when he and Maes had sex?

At this point Roy wasn't sure what to believe. He'd have to see if it would happen another day, the next time he and Maes would try to make love. Maybe something was just off about today…

A truck zooming past and splashing an entire puddle onto him snapped him out of his thoughts. Angry and dirty, he momentarily shouted then glared at the vehicle. It appeared to be a meat truck.

"What's their rush." He growled, wiping puddle water from his face only to have it replaced with clean rain.

He sighed. Guess it was time to head home. Maes was bound to have cooled down now and he had his thoughts together.

Suddenly, he realized he wasn't familiar with these surroundings. His mind raced as he looked around for something recognizable that would send him the right way home. But there was nothing of the sort. He was lost. And in this downpour to boot.

_Oh shi-_

Moaning, he mentally smacked himself for not paying attention as he walked. Walking aimlessly was not a good thing to do. Now what?

If he continued on his way he could just get more lost, or he could run into someone he knew. But the former seemed much more likely. Maes would eventually start looking for him, but that might take a while, and Roy wasn't sure how much more he could take of this rain before his body and mind punished him for it. In fact, his body was already protesting. He was tired, shivering and didn't want to move much more. He was longing to curl up in the warmth that was Maes' arms and relish in the love they provided. Falling against the wall of a nearby building, he slumped to the ground, brought his knees close to his chest, hung his head and tried sheltering it with his arms. Just a rest…a short rest and then try heading home.

But a short rest became a long rest. He didn't want to risk getting any more lost. It was best to stay where you were when you get lost anyways, right?

_I wish Maes was here…_

Then, he paused breathing and listened closely. He could hear something. It sounded like footsteps and puddle splashing, and it was getting closer.

He looked up from his knees just in time to see Maes turn the corner, seemingly running, throwing knife in hand.

Initially, both men froze. They were only a few feet apart, and both wore faces of surprise, as if they couldn't believe the other was right in front of them despite being close enough to tell. Maes' chest was heaving up and down speedily as he panted, not yet slowing down. His breathing and the sound of rain were the only things disrupting this eerie silence. In the end, Roy was the first to get over the initial surprise and speak.

"Maes?"

The other's breathing finally slowed, as Roy stood up. Mustang wasn't sure what was on his mind. He looked frantic and scared when he first turned the corner and now seemed relieved yet about to cry.

"Maes, I'm…"

"Oh, thank god you're okay!" Maes finally exclaimed, running to the other and wrapping his arms around him tightly, dropping his knife in the process.

Surprise again for Roy, this time mixed with confusion. "Uh…of course I'm okay…" he began, unsure of what to say. "Wet, cold and exhausted but okay…"

Listening closely, it sounded like Maes really was crying, his face buried in Roy's shoulder. "Oh god…I was so worried, I mean, even if you had brought your gloves, you'd be defenseless in this rain…"

His grip wouldn't loosen. Roy was starting to get uncomfortable. All this because he ran out?

"If I had lost you because of something so stupid, because of me, I don't know what I would do. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you! Thank god you're alive, thank god…" Maes continued.

"Maes, what the hell are you talking about? What do you mean lose, and what the heck is going on!?"

Maes parted from him slightly, hands now moved to his shoulders. His relief was hindered by extreme sadness, and he was indeed crying. It took him a moment to finally get out his words and stay calm about it.

"Roy, there's been a murder."

"What!?"

"And…it was…"

Maes bit his lip hard, grief swelling in his eyes.

"It was Anna."

-:-

The corpse had been mutilated and slashed almost to the point it couldn't be recognized. The police had already mostly covered it, but the large amount of hair was still visible. One look at that long, wet, and bloody red hair told Roy and Maes it could only be one person. Anna was the only woman they knew in Central (and certainly in their neighborhood) with such flaming red hair – aside from her daughter. It wasn't a very common hair colour in Amestris, at least not in that intensity.

Roy looked on with wide black eyes, unsure what to say or do. Even if this world was indeed reality, what he saw now just _couldn't_ be real. That couldn't be Anna Oslo laying there in a pool of rain and her own blood. It just couldn't be.

But why did this look so familiar!? Where had he seen this corpse before?

Maes was gripping his hand to the point that it hurt and his knuckles turned white. But Roy didn't care; he was gripping back just as tightly.

They were the only two allowed through the tape because of their military rank. The rest of their neighbors all watched from behind a thin barrier, murmuring and whispering.

"In our neighborhood?"

"There's no way…"

"Who would do this to sweet Anna? Who?!"

"What if the murderer's still around?"

"Oh no, Roy…look." Maes whispered in his ear, obviously in the same mental state as Roy.

Roy looked in the direction Maes was and felt dread pull at his heart. Ruthie had shown up.

She had weaseled her way through the crowd with a smile on her face, naively thinking something exciting was going on and wanting to be let in on it. But when she got to the front, her smile slid off, leaving confusion.

"Mama?"

The neighbors who noticed her were trying to stop her, but she was too quick and ran under the tape to her mother's corpse.

"Mama!? Mama!"

She slid to her knees in front of the pool, her big eyes shaking, unsure what was going on.

"Mama? Is that you mama?"

The officers didn't know what to do about her, neither did Roy and Maes. But the moment she touched the sheet covering Anna Maes yelled at her not to. The sudden shout seemed to scare her more, and she briefly turned in their direction, before returning to her mother.

"Mama? Say something mama! You're just sleeping right? Mama!"

Ruthie's fit continued, huge tears running down her face. The police couldn't sit still and just watch her become traumatized any more. Neither could Maes, and he was the one to run into action and try to keep her away from the body, while the police covered it more for the moment until they could take it away.

Roy was too shocked to do anything. He had seen this before. With Maes. Back in the other world. He was looking at what the public believed to be the first victim (really the second if memory served him right) of the infamous 'Chopper' all over again.

Now he knew where he had seen Ruthie's face before.

Back then he hadn't cared. He hadn't known Ruthie. Maes had been deeply affected, but he hadn't ran out and tried to console the poor girl.

He remembered. He remembered how he went home with Maes because he was so affected, and it was the thing any good friend would do (especially considering Roy's true feelings for him). He remembered the look on poor Maes' face when he and Roy arrived at the house him and his pregnant wife shared. He could clearly remember what Maes had said;

"_I hope my child never has to go through that sort of experience, ever."_

And there was another reason for Roy's inability to do anything. Ruthie sounded remarkably like someone else.

"No! Mama wake up! Make her wake up, Mr. Hughes, make her wake up! Why won't she wake up, _why_!?"

"_Why are they burying daddy, mommy?! Why!?"_

It was too much for Roy to stand.

-:-

When they got home, both were speechless and drenched. They cast forlorn looks at each other, wanting to say something, anything, but both were too affected to do so. Maes by how close he'd come to losing Roy, Roy by the remembrance of the other's funeral and both by the loss of their friend and her daughter's tears. Thank god her grandfather had shown up, even if to just hold her and share the pain of loss.

Maes silently moved into their bedroom to undress. Roy only moved to the door and peeked in at the other taking off the wet shirt. Yes, in that other world, there was no more Maes. He was six feet under, pushing up daisies, being turned into fertilizer, just plain dead. Gone forever in that world, never to live again. He watched as Maes paused with the removed shirt in his hands, sighing deeply. He too was being haunted by the idea of a world without his love.

"Roy…" he began, knowing the other was there. "I'm…sorry about earlier…"

Roy didn't say anything, just stood there looking at Maes' tense, wet back.

"…You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I'd rather have you keep things from me and suffer memory loss than lose you."

Roy couldn't take much more; he ran into the room and wrapped his arms around Maes from behind, catching the other off guard. He buried his face in the space between the shoulders.

"No…I'm sorry…" he began, voice just slightly shaking. "I didn't know what was happening and I didn't want to worry you any more with something that may've been insignificant. I've worried you too much already, I don't want to be anymore of an emotional burden for you…"

Knowing this now, Maes wanted to hit himself for earlier. He should've known Roy had a reason like this to not tell him what had happened.

"Oh Muffin…" he began, managing to turn around and hug the other himself. "You're not an emotional burden…"

There was silence for a little while. Roy listened intently to that heartbeat assuring him of the other's life.

"Maes…"

"Yes?"

"We're going to catch the one who killed Anna, right?"

Maes was taken aback and didn't say anything.

"I know it's un necessary for the military to get involved in something that's really more of a job for the police, but…I have a feeling Anna won't be this guy's only victim. My gut's screaming serial killer… You and I have the tools and rank to try and catch him…and the military will just look bad if serial killings happen in its own back yard…"

Roy waited for Maes' reply, which he was sure would be along the lines of 'Roy that's ridiculous, we can't'. But he knew Anna wasn't the last victim, he knew the Chopper (whose real name escaped him) would kill many more women before being caught, and he knew it would be the military who'd get him. He remembered the military's investigation in the other world didn't start until the third public victim (who was actually a female soldier), but if he could save more lives and catch the killer sooner by starting the investigation now, by god, he'd do everything in his power to do so.

"…Of course we will, Roy."

Roy was shocked and happy to hear that response. He hugged Maes tighter for comfort, that sweet heartbeat going strong in his ear.

He had decided; even if the blacking out had been a one-time thing, he wasn't going to risk it. There was no way he was going back to a world without Maes. Even if it meant giving up one of his favorite past times for life, that would just be a sacrifice he'd have to make.


	7. Raspberry Jam

Thanks again for the reviews, everyone:)

**silver candle:** Well, depends on what you mean by look a likes. Of course, everyone he knew in Amestris are there, but people he didn't know are as well. He didn't know Ruthie back home but he _saw_ her once before. So, I wouldn't exactly call them look a likes. He just has relationships with people he didn't before. (I hope I've answered your question right)

**jkks: **Kekekekekeke…..(and that's all I'm saying. ;D)

**Mayamay: ** I just want to say…your review made me cry tears of joy. T-T You got what I was hoping to get across so well, it makes me sooo happy… (And such a nice, long review too…/hearts/)

Anyways…this chapter is intended to be short and sweet – because our boys need something short and sweet. After last chapter especially. X3

**_"kekkyoku mada okinai anata/atsuatsu koohii mo aru no ni/neteru furi? atashi ga chikazuita toki odokasu tsumori?/ chikazuite sono me ga aite yappari to wakatte nagara mo odoroita."_**

"Later, you still won't get up/Even though I've made piping hot coffee/Are you just pretending to sleep? Is this a ploy to get me to come closer?/When I came closer, our eyes met... even though it was just as I'd thought, I was surprised."

-_Strawberry Jam_ by _Ai Otsuka_, from her album, _Love Jam_, translated by BluePenguin (was found on vllasko . com.)

Enjoy. :3

-

For once, Roy was the first to wake up. His black eyes fluttered open slowly, but snapped wide open when he saw the arm limply slung across his frame. After the initial surprise, he calmed down. Man, even after all this time, he still thought he woke up next to someone he wasn't supposed to in the mornings.

He turned his head to the side and saw a slumbering Maes. He was glad Maes wasn't awake to see what just happened (again) – he always felt horrible when Maes had to see that.

He observed his husband in silence for a while, expecting him to wake up any moment. But Maes was well into a deep sleep. He had been ridiculously tired these past couple of weeks, what with Anna's funeral, and the investigation into her murder. Roy had been right; Anna wasn't the last victim. A week later a teenage girl trying to find a ride home had been found hacked to bits on a street corner the same way Anna had been. And then just a few days ago, a female sergeant had been killed the same way, just a block away from her house. The investigation had picked up speed since a soldier had been killed (as Roy knew it would) and became very hectic, so the week had been particularly hard on Maes. After all, he was the one in the investigations department. Roy helped with the investigation too, but often he'd be called to do something by his superiors or given paperwork. Maes was the one working on the case the most. And never mind how paranoid he and Roy now were. Neither of them went out without the other and their own means of defense. Obviously, women in uniform weren't safe either, so they walked Gracia home or found someone else to do so and would've done the same with Hawkeye had they not strongly believed the murderer would be dead meat if he made the mistake of crossing her. They advised every woman they knew – officer or not - not to go out without the company of someone else, particularly a male, and protection. Because of that, Hawkeye and Gracia had taken to going to places together, and Hawkeye was trying to show Gracia how to use a gun (she knew _some_ basics, but Hawkeye wanted to make sure she could actually hit something when she fired). Havoc had even stepped up and offered himself as protection for them numerous times, usually acting as an escort when Roy and Maes couldn't. Although Maes was extremely wary of this; Havoc was known for having notorious bad luck with women and women like Gracia were most vulnerable and easy to get in bed with at times like this. So Hughes gave him plenty of warning to keep his hands and bad pick up lines away from a classy lady like Gracia or else he'd have to answer to _him_. (To which Havoc would respond 'Oh right, right, because she's _your_ secret lover, right?' and that would result in Maes whacking Havoc extremely hard on the head because Roy was _right there_ and _listening_. Roy tried to not think about it, afraid he'd revert back to the 'he belongs with Gracia' thoughts.) All of this had left Maes mentally and physically drained, and if he needed a few more hours to sleep and revitalize himself, then so be it.

"I hope you're having sweet dreams, darling." Roy whispered softly, kissing the other on the head. He had started to use pet names recently, although only now and then (simply because he wasn't the type to use them excessively like Maes). Hughes moved slightly and quietly moaned, his arm over Roy twitching, before settling more into his pillow.

That's when Roy got an idea. Carefully getting out of bed and silently grabbing some clothes, he left Maes to sleep. A now awake Elicia followed him out.

He put Elicia on her backyard leash before letting her out the backdoor to pee, then sat down on the armchair to dress himself. As he dressed, he realized; _I haven't had a single dream since I came here_.

His realization made him pause. It wasn't that he was ever the type to care about dreaming or even remember what it was he dreamed. But the fact that he hadn't had one dream in what was almost two months made him wonder. Would it make sense to dream while you were dreaming? Of course not. Roy tried to ignore the realization. He didn't want to start questioning whether or not this was real or a dream again this early in the morning.

Once he finished dressing, he let a relieved Elicia back in and headed into the kitchen. Time to make a breakfast fit for his love.

-:-

Okay, staying asleep until ten o'clock, Roy could perfectly understand. (Unlikely for a man who always seemed to awake some time around nine but still reasonable.) But until twelve? That was a different matter. Or it had been an hour ago. Now it was just ridiculous.

Roy understood Maes' need to sleep after such a tiring week, but noon had passed for crying out loud. The breakfast he made was cold and it wouldn't be long before the coffee joined it. He had tried to wait for Maes to wake up before eating, but at 11:30 he couldn't help himself and nibbled on a piece of toast with raspberry jam, just to hold him over. His stomach was growling in protest, however, demanding that all this delicious smelling food be delivered to it already, Maes or no Maes. His eye twitched irritably; he was seriously considering going in there and throwing something at Maes to get him the hell up.

Thinking of going through with the plan, he went to check on the Sleeping Idiot (as he was now dubbing him). He stood at the door wondering if just his angry presence would wake the other. He glared at Maes, just slumbering away like some sort of baby…

But Roy cut off that thought. Something was odd here. After observing Maes this morning, and countless nights when he couldn't sleep, he knew how the other looked when he was sleeping. How he looked now, it wasn't right.

Sure, his eyes were closed, and he was very still, but some details just weren't right. For starters, his position looked far too planned. Maes usually slept on his side; right now he was on his back. Maes liked to grab onto things in his sleep; whether it was Roy or a pillow or even a teddy bear (Roy recalled he slept with one for the longest time as a child). Right now he wasn't grabbing anything. Lastly, there was his face. When Maes slept he had an expression of genuine serenity. His face right now just looked blank.

Roy cocked an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips. He smelt a rat. That little bastard couldn't have been faking sleep for the past few hours, could he?

If he was, Roy was going to royally kick his ass.

He stood for a minute, wondering what he should do. He was positive that the moment he got close to inspect, Maes' eyes would snap open, surprising him. That was probably his intent all along. Still, Roy was hungry, and there was nothing good to throw at Maes. He proceeded towards the bed cautiously.

Roy's eyebrow rose again when he got to Maes' side. No reaction yet. Maybe he really was sleeping? No, this was far too fishy. He must be awake.

_But…he was really tired last night. He was out the moment the lights were._

After some mental arguing, Roy leaned down for a closer look at the 'sleeper'.

And instantly met a pair of wide-open yellow eyes.

"Holy shit!" Roy gasped, jumping back. Despite knowing this was what Maes was up to, he was shocked regardless.

Maes was giving Roy a Cheshire Cat grin. He was definitely awake.

"Mornin' Muffin."

"Morning!?" Roy yelled, leaning over again. "Do you have any idea what time it is!? It ceased to be morning over an hour ago!"

Maes' smirk widened, and he swiftly grabbed one of Roy's shaking wrists. Before he was able to do anything, Maes pulled him down over top of him.

"Argh! Maes!" he shouted angrily as Maes wrapped his arms around his lower torso. "Let go!"

"Such a nice morning too…" Maes whispered, letting his head down and closing his eyes.

"You asshole!" Roy pounded a fist on Maes' chest. "How long have you been up!? If you say 'all morning' I'll beat you!"

Maes reopened his eyes and tilted his head back up. "Of course not, Muffin." He said with a smile. "I've only been up an hour."

Roy was growling through clenched teeth. "That's not much better."

"Mmm, I wanted to see how long it would take before you came in to check up on me. I was starting to think you didn't care actually. Why didn't you check sooner? I got bored waiting."

"I was being considerate, god damnit!" Roy exclaimed, pounding more fists on the other's body. Hughes just laughed.

They stayed like this for a little while. Roy calmed down and rested his head on Maes' chest, listening carefully to that sweet heart beat…

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah. Like a babe. Best sleep I've had in weeks." Maes replied.

Roy reached over to the nightstand and grabbed Maes' glasses. "That's good. You looked pretty tuckered out last night." He said, examining the specs.

"Mmm…these weeks have been hell. Especially since Bismark was found dead."

Sara Bismark was the Sergeant killed.

"It's not even just because of work. It's all the worrying. Gracia's a perfect target; she falls right in the age group of the previous victims, and she's generally defenseless. Hawkeye is a potential target as well…"

"Although you'd have to be a moron to attack her." Roy muttered dryly into Maes' pajama top. "Heck, it might be good luck if he goes after her, then we'd catch him for sure."

"There also haven't been enough victims to determine a pattern of any kind. Right now he just seems to kill whenever he feels like it. And even though he's only killed women so far…who knows when he'll change and go after men…and _then_ you have poor Ruthie…"

So far, Ruthie had come over once. She was causing trouble for her grandfather at the deli and did nothing but silently play with Elicia the whole time. She had definitely changed; her eyes no longer contained light.

"Argh…it's more stress than I care to have!"

"I must not be helping any…" Roy whispered, having now put on the glasses. Maes looked very fuzzy to him.

"Hey, that's a good look for you." Maes commented, being able to just barely make out Roy with the glasses. "And don't say that Muffin. You're not causing any more stress for me, all right? After all, you're doing much better. Your memory loss isn't a problem anymore." He added, taking his glasses back.

That was probably a lie and Roy knew it. However, he did believe he wasn't causing as much stress as he did before.

"I'm glad you slept well, Maes."

Out of nowhere came the grumbling of a hungry stomach. Maes, now with his glasses on, stared at Roy perplexed.

"…Didn't you eat?"

"I was waiting for you." Roy replied through clenched teeth, his irritation back.

Maes sweat dropped. Roy certainly didn't look pleased.

"Eh heh, guess I should get up then."

-:-

"…Wow. It looks really good. But cold too…"

"That would be because you were still asleep while it was warm."

Hughes sweat dropped again, laughing nervously. Roy wasn't looking at him; he had his back to him.

"So…do I have to eat it cold?"

"Yes."

Maes moaned, then tried to cheer up.

"Ah well. I'm sure it'll be delicious cold or not!"

A smile tugged at Roy's mouth. He didn't say anything else.

"Did you get the mail yet?" Maes asked, now sitting down.

Roy looked back to him. "No, actually. I guess I forgot about that."

"Go get the mail Elicia-chan! Quick girl!" Maes suddenly exclaimed to the pup, pointing enthusiastically in the direction of the door. The dog's ears perked up and Roy became horrified.

"No! The last time she did she nearly ripped apart everything!"

But the dog was off like a bullet, causing Roy to run too in order to beat her to the mail. Maes poured himself some coffee, trying to maintain his snickers.

Roy came back, his eye twitching again, bundle of letters in his hand. A yapping Elicia was jumping up behind him, trying to get the letters.

"Bad girl!" he shouted at her, making her stop. He then whacked Maes across the back of his head with the mail. "Bad Maes!"

Maes just grinned as Roy threw the letters on the table before sitting down to his own breakfast...er…lunch.

"It's good Muffin." Maes told him as he ate.

Roy merely nodded as he began to spread generous amounts of raspberry jam on a piece of toast he decided he wanted to eat first. Maes looked up and watched him with interest.

"Do you have enough jam, Roy Mustang?" he began, playfully. Roy didn't answer. Instead, to Maes' surprise, he bit into the toast and took out half of it in one bite.

"Whooooooa tiger, take it easy. It's not going to run away on you."

Roy just growled. He was hungry, that's all. He ate in normal bites afterwards.

"You know…one wouldn't expect Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang to have such a sweet tooth." Maes said, possibly thinking out loud. "I think you're the last person people at HQ would expect to see loving chocolate, vanilla, fruits and anything sweet."

"I think a love of raspberries is the last thing anyone would expect of me too." Roy added, putting jam on another piece.

"Yeah. Add raspberries to ANYTHING and you love it."

Maes then began to sort through the pile of mail. He moaned coming upon one rather thick envelope. Roy looked up.

"What was it?" he asked.

"From work." Maes replied, picking up the envelope and attempting to open it. "Something redirected to me. Damnit, can't they give me just one day off? I'm not even the one in charge, shouldn't it go to him?"

"You're second in charge though. The others probably think higher of you."

"They know I'll actually do something about it, that's why. The Lieutenant Colonel actually in charge does hardly a thing. Hurry up and get promoted Roy so I can take that guy's rank already." Maes mumbled.

Roy smiled softly, then drank some coffee.

"Eh?" he could hear Maes a moment later.

"What's wrong?"

"Well this is just plain weird. Someone sent a letter to a dead state alchemist and it automatically redirected to the state. They want me to have a look at it though and figure out what to do. At least it's not more about 'Chopper'."

"Can I see the letter? It was originally addressed to a state alchemist, right?" Roy asked, reaching his hand out.

"Sure, go ahead. They seemed to have opened it already." Maes replied, handing over the envelope that had been inside the military one.

Roy examined the front before opening it and scanning the letter. As he read, his eyes grew increasingly and increasingly wide with interest.

"Maes…they sent it to you because you live with an alchemist." He told the other.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Roy beckoned him closer with his finger and Maes leaned over. Roy was pointing to a name.

"…Hohenheim…Uh, why does that name sound familiar…?"

"Because I have no doubt talked about him before. They mean Hohenheim of Light."

"Wait, isn't that that famous alchemist?"

Roy nodded. "Yes. The famous and missing alchemist the military's been trying to find for years."

"What's this letter say about him?"

"It's from his sons. Looks like they're looking for him too."

Maes began to read the rest of the letter. "'Sorry to bother you but we are the sons of Hohenheim of Light. Our father had a letter from you in his study and we are desperately trying to find him. Our mother is dying….' Oh my…those poor boys."

Roy continued. "'Dad left when we were very young, and mom's been having a hard time ever since. Now we fear she will leave us. We need him to come home. If she sees him, she may get better. All she needs is him to come home.' Poor boys indeed. Especially considering when this letter was dated."

Maes looked at the top to see the date. "That was more than half a year ago!" he exclaimed. "Their mother's bound to be…!"

"Dead by now." Roy finished. "They probably sent out letters to everyone their father received ones from. They must have been desperate."

"I don't really understand the point of redirecting the letter to us though." Maes began, scratching his head. "It's not like we can go help the woman or anything. And I highly doubt their father ever came back."

"Mmhmm, I doubt it too after hearing what kind of man he was. The military has tried similar tricks to find him in the past and none of them have worked. He's very elusive. However, they want to try this lead out too, even if there's only a slim chance of finding him. These kids were that desperate to find their father, and this is how desperate the military is too."

"So, what do you want to do? Send someone to find him? Or…go ourselves?" Maes asked, picking back up the envelope. Seeing the return address, his eyes widened.

"I don't really know. I'd rather not go on a wild goose chase myself…"

"I think you should go."

"Huh?" Roy said. "Why?"

Maes showed him the envelope. "Because. Look at where they live."

Roy peered at the return address curiously. "Risembool?" he muttered. He then froze.

"That's where…_they_ live…right? The Rockbells."

Roy nodded slowly.

"You still remember what you did, right?"

Roy nodded again.

"I think you should go. Kill two birds with one stone."

Roy looked down at his plate. "…Yes. I think I should go too."

Hughes smiled softly, and gently placed his hand on top of Roy's.

"Don't worry. I'll be there with you."

"But what about the investigation?!" Roy exclaimed.

"I can't let you go alone, Roy. When you go there…that'll be a time you need my support more than ever."

Roy didn't know what to say at first. Then he smiled too, and laced his fingers with Maes'.

"Thank you, Maes. I know I can do it with you there."

A week later they were on a train to the town of Risembool, on their way to that fateful night that changed everything, all over again.


	8. Rain Falling in the Darkness

**AN: **OMFG I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER.

I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG EVERY ONE! ;v; I didn't mean to take this long, but I never thought this would be such a hard chapter to write. Never mind that I don't own the episode myself but I couldn't find the motivation to do it. Arggghhhhhh.

Everyone thank my dear friend Lime. She got me the dialogue and I was able to finish the chapter. :3 EVERYONE THANK HER.

Thank you to all the new fans! I hope you can continue to read despite the long absence! This isn't an amazing chapter either, so I hope you aren't too disappointed. ;3;

Now the musical excerpt:

"_**anata ni furisosogu mono ga/tatoe ame darou ga sadame darou ga/yurusu koto nado dekiru wake nai/kono te de kanarazu mamoru/soba ni oiteite"**_

_-"What falls upon you,/Whether it be rain or destiny/I certainly can't allow it/I'll protect you by these hands/Come to me."_

-_Yami ni Furu Ame_ (Rain Falling in the Darkness) by _Shiina Ringo_, from her album _Shoso Strip_ (Lawsuit Winning Strip), translated by Brian Stewart and Takako Sakuma at centrigrade-j . com.

-

Two pairs of tired feet trudged through the Risembool mud. The rain was coming down hard, making an already dark night even darker. Roy and Maes could barely see where they were going; Risembool didn't exactly have that many street lights. All they could rely on was the lantern in Maes hand, which thankfully was designed so water had a hard time getting in.

Their train had arrived in the town late. The two of them decided they wanted to go to the inn and go to sleep before doing anything else. The Elric brothers and Roy's 'apology' could wait till tomorrow when it was light out.

"Where is the inn anyways?" Roy remarked squinting down the road. The rain was making a light tapping noise on his and Maes' rain coats.

"What do you say we climb that hill? We might be able to see it from there." Hughes suggested, pointing in the direction of the hill.

So they climbed the hill, the wet ground causing them to lose their footing a couple of times. The climb wasn't pleasant, what with the constant rain in their faces, their tired bodies, the steepness and the mud their feet were in. But Roy wasn't thinking about any of that.

"Maes, I really don't like this rain."

"Since when have you _ever_ liked rain?"

"No, I mean I'm getting a bad feeling. It reeks of pathetic fallacy."

"Huh?"

Finally they made it to the top of the hill. Roy stood still for a moment.

"Something foul is in the air, Maes. Something bad is going to happen tonight."

Maes looked at him in bewilderment, and was about to tell him he was paranoid, when destiny struck.

The dark night was suddenly lit up by an ignition of bright purple light. Maes shut his eyes at the sudden brightness, but Roy only shielded his. White was intwined with purple and the light appeared to all be from one source; a house not too far from their hill. Roy looked closely; it looked like the light was reaching the heavens, and perhaps that was what it was trying to do. To find someone up there…

What was that? Had Roy just heard an echo of a scream?

The light eventually died down, and Roy started rubbing his now sore eyes. Maes had his wide open again.

"What the hell was that!?" Maes wasted no time shouting to his partner.

Roy was quiet for a moment, taking his hands away from his eyes and blinking a few times to adjust them to the darkness again. Finally he answered Maes: "…An alchemic reaction."

"You're kidding me!? Of that size?!"

"Yes, it's very possible for them to get that big. It depends on what you're trying to do. It also depends on the skill of the alchemist. However, most reactions like that are usually because of something going wrong…"

The two looked at each other, their brain waves on the same thought. Without even needing to check with the other if that's what they should do, they both ran down the hill, in direction of the house.

-:-

Maes inspected the front of the house carefully. The door was wide open.

"Do you think anyone else is still inside?" he asked.

"We won't know until we look. Someone could be seriously hurt in there." Roy told him, walking up to the door.

"Wait a minute Roy." Maes halted him. "Come back here for a second."

Roy walked back and waited for Maes to explain. Maes had the letter that brought them here out. He was examining a mailbox.

"This is…_their_ house." He said.

Roy took back the letter and, trying as hard as he could, confirmed the address on it to the one on the mailbox Maes was shining the lantern on.

"Come on. We have to make sure those boys didn't try anything stupid in there." He told Maes, pushing the letter underneath his coat and in a safe pocket.

Both entered the house together. Their necks craned in opposite directions as they walked, observing the house carefully. That's when Maes stepped in something.

At first he thought he just stepped in a puddle – it sounded like fluid- but then he remembered he wasn't outside anymore. Holding out his lantern and looking down at the spot, he retracted his foot out of a small pool of red liquid.

He paled to the state of alabaster. "Blood…" he muttered. He held his lantern out more to observe the flooring ahead of him. "Lots of it…"

Roy was looking at the pools, also paling, worry etching his brow. In the only way he was willing to show his worry and fear for the two boys that supposedly lived here, he went for Maes' free hand, and laced it with his. Maes clutched it for him. He knew that in situations like this being a soldier had taught you to stay calm and collected, but sometimes it was too difficult to appear 100 percent unaffected. And that's when you needed a hand to hold.

"Let's find them quick." Was all Roy muttered.

The two followed the trail until they found a room with the lights on and the door only slightly open, as if it had been opened with hurried forced and swung back closed once the person was out. Roy pushed it lightly, but with enough force to make it wide open.

Eyes widened. Maes even gagged.

Blood was gathered on the floor in large amounts. A large transmutation circle was drawn out on it and was almost completely covered in a giant smear of blood and other fluids that Roy didn't even want to speculate on. From that circle there was another smear, as if _something_ had crawled or dragged its self out of the circle. There were even bloody prints on the walls near the trial suggesting that. Closer to where they were, was another trail, one that definitely looked like dragging. Things had fallen over in one spot; books had been blown away in others. A haze filled the room, and a strong and rotten smell lingered in the air. It smelt like blood, iron and most of all, death. It was vile.

But it appeared no one was left behind.

"What the hell happened here?" Maes managed to spit out, the smell being too strong for him. Both were holding their hands over their noses.

Roy was too blown away to answer. This transmutation circle, all this blood…what _had_ happened here? What did those boys _create_?!

Then he came to a realization. The circle looked oddly familiar and he finally figured out why.

"Human transmutation…"

"What?"

"This circle…Maes, it's like the ones I was elaborating on when I was considering human transmutation…"

They took a few steps into the room, Roy's eyes focusing entirely on that circle. He bent down in front of it. There was no mistake; these lines, while different from his circle, were similar enough. This was human transmutation.

Maes wouldn't go any closer to the circle. His stomach was churning and he wanted out of there. It took a large portion of his willpower to stay at Roy's side. He'd never had this sort of feeling before; of absolute dread and fear. It was unnatural.

Then he heard something.

He whipped around so quickly that even Roy turned to see what was wrong. Maes shone his lantern in that direction as fast as he could.

He saw something move.

It was gone, but he had seen it.

"Roy, there's something in here…" he muttered hoarsely.

Roy stayed in his spot quietly.

"Roy. We have to get out of here."

Roy wordlessly stood and they both left. Roy had a feeling about what the moving thing was and didn't want to be there any longer to find out if he was right.

When they left they noticed the trail of blood on the ground, not yet washed away by the rain. Earlier they hadn't been looking for blood and thus overlooked it, but now they could make out the puddles of water polluted by red.

With just one look to each other once again, they were off, following the trail.

"Roy?"

"Yes?"

"Was that really…?"

"'Yes. Yes, it was, Maes."

Hughes' mind was whirling. That was what Roy had been trying to attempt that night, only a few years ago? Was that how the room Roy had been living in would've looked had he not been there?

He felt sicker than before.

"I am…however….blown away…"

Maes stared at his lover's back.

"Such a transmutation for two young boys…And if they survived…"

"Roy!"

In an instant, an emotional Maes grabbed the other's wrist and pulled him back to stare him right in his citrine eyes.

"How can you talk that way!" he shouted, anger in his words.

"What way?"

"You know exactly what I mean! As if this is some amazing feat for alchemy!"

"It is."

"Roy!"

"Come on. The rain will wash the blood away if we linger too long." Roy said as he pulled his wrist out of Maes' grasp and started walking again.

Maes stared at his back for a few more moments, before walking after him.

-:-

The trail eventually led to another house. Roy and Maes stared in silence at the name on the sign at the front.

"Ironic, don't you think." Hughes commented on the Rockbell name appearing now. He stared at Roy waiting for what he would do next.

For a moment Roy just stared, then begun to walk to the door.

But Maes felt the grip on his hand tighten before he moved.

The closer they got, the more they heard from inside. He stood at the door momentarily just listening to the panic inside, not quite sure what to do.

Then Roy released Hughes' hand and opened the door.

"Roy!"

"So that was it. The light of human transmutation….I thought so. I've never seen such a furious reaction before."

The pairs of eyes in the house turned to the two of them standing in the doorway. These included a short, older woman, a young blonde girl and a huge person (there….was someone inside right?) in a suit of armor, the hands and lower torso smeared in blood. There was also a blond boy on the bed semi-conscious. Hughes moaned quietly at Roy's boldness, and then followed him cautiously into the home. He bowed to the woman and girl briefly, but the woman merely stared coldly at him.

"I've never seen such a furious reaction in a transmutation before." Roy continued.

He noticed the glares and could feel Maes' disapproving eyes on his back, so he pulled out the state pocket watch attached to his waist line, holding it up for observation.

"Pardon us."

"State Alchemists?" the suit of armor asked.

Both males were blown away by the armor's young voice. They had heard it outside, but had no idea it belonged to such a huge person…if that was a person at all. Roy covered up his shock well, but Maes wasn't as good as he was.

"Uhm…" Maes began quietly. "Only he's the state alchemist…"

"What business does the military have here?" the older woman demanded. "As you can see, these boys have been seriously injured."

Roy reached in his pocket and pulled out the letter. "This letter came our way."

"That's the one that Nii-san sent to dad's acquaintances!" the armor exclaimed in realization.

Maes was taken aback. _Dad? So then…inside that suit is one of the Elric brothers?_

It looked as if Roy had already figured that out however.

"We have been searching for your father, Hohenheim, for a long time."

"We still don't know where their father is." the woman piped up once more. "There are hurt people here. Go away."

"Roy…." Maes whispered pulling on Roy's sleeve. "Maybe we should just…"

But Roy ignored him. He was on a mission now. He walked towards the bed and stared down at the boy in it; Edward Elric.

"If they have performed human transmutation, and were able to escape with their lives, then I am more interested in them than their father….they could make fine State Alchemists." he said.

That was it; even Maes had had enough of this.

"This boy hasn't done anything. Go away, we have things to do here."

At the same time the old lady had spoke, Hughes stepped forward and grabbed his lover's sleeve once again, prompting Mustang to look at him. He could tell by those eyes what was on Maes' mind.

_We're going. Now._

Shaking his clothing out of Maes' grasp, Roy made his way back to the door, the other in tow.

"I am State Alchemist Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang." he introduced, then hitched a thumb back at Maes. "And this is Major Maes Hughes, my partner."

"Come pay us a visit in Central."

His onyx eyes drifted over briefly to the blonde little girl who was identical to the one the doctors had in the picture with them when he killed them, and then he left. Maes lingered just a moment longer.

"Good luck kid." he muttered solemnly, before bowing his head, and following Roy.

Once the door closed, Maes gave Roy the large whap on the head the other had been expecting since he opened his fat mouth.

-:-

Inside, Edward Elric's gold eyes opened slightly, a new determination entering his mindset…

-:-

"What the hell was going on in that head of yours?! I knew you were going to do something like that, I just knew it Roy!"

"Then why didn't you try to stop me?"

"Like hell I could you stubborn little ass." Maes moaned giving the stubborn little ass's ass an equally small kick.

"But really Roy…" Maes began seriously. "What were you thinking? That woman was ready to kill us and for you to suggest such a thing to those poor kids…"

"At least I gave them an option. There's really not much either of them can do right now." Roy told him as he rubbed his kicked behind.

"Uh…they could always just give up alchemy and live relatively peaceful lives?" Maes said.

"And waste such talent?"

But one look at the glare Maes was giving him and Roy moved on.

"Who knows, if they join the state, that one will probably be able to get his brother's body back."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Tell me Maes, which of those people did YOU think were the Elric brothers?"

"Well uh…the one on the bed and the one in the armor."

"There was no one in that armor."

"What?"

"That armor WAS the brother. But there was no one inside."

"How on Earth do you know that Roy!?"

Roy paused. How _did_he know that?

"Because I just do. Anyways, there's no guarantee they'll find what they need in the military, but it's better than just doing nothing and being cripples for the rest of their lives, don't you agree?"

"I suppose so…But I still can't believe that the armor didn't have anyone in it…."

"I'll prove it to you when they come to Central. Anyways, come on Maes. Let's find the inn."

"Roy…….how do you know for sure they'll come to Central?" Maes asked him.

"Because I just-"

But Roy paused again. Once more the thought came to his head: _How DO I know that?_

He stopped completely, and didn't even move when Maes passed him. Maes turned back to him, concerned.

"What's going on Roy?"

But Roy was lost in his thoughts. He was searching his memories desperately.

_The Elric brothers come to Central and-….and they-_

_State Alchemists. Do they become State Alchemists? They have to….don't they?_

_The brother…how is it that he's a suit of armor? How did that happen?_

He tried to remember anything.

_There was a state alchemist killer…WHAT WAS HIS NAME!?_

He suddenly, before Maes' eyes, fell to his knees, his forehead in his palm. Maes' concern shot sky high.

"Roy!" he exclaimed rushing to his side. "What's wrong?!"

But Roy could not hear him. He realized something:

His memories of the other world were vanishing.

The only thing still vivid in her memory was Maes' death.

_What the hell is happening to me!?_


	9. Uncertain Memory

**AN: **This chapter uh…sorta wrote its self. O.0 I had really only one thing in mind when writing this, but then other things came in and it became a bit deeper than I thought it would be. So yeah, it evolved on me.

Oh and…I had to have Maes say 'Nyoron' I just HAD to. (kudos to those who get it)

"_**kooritsuita machinami kiekake no ashioto/hito wa subete hikari o ushinatteru/mabuta ni yakitsuita sepia iro no omoi de mo/ima wa sotto hikari no mukougawa e…"**_

_-The frozen houses on the street The fading sound of footsteps/A person is being deprived of all of their light/And sepia colored memories that were imprinted on my eyelids/Are now on the other side of the soft light…-_

-_uncertain memory_ by Gackt, from his album _The Seventh Night_. As translated by Mina-P of the Senshi Gakuen.

-

"A room for two please."

"Oh…I'm sorry but we only have single bed rooms…"

"That's fine. We don't mind sharing a bed now and then. So long as it's big enough, that is."

_Don't let her see your dirty grin, Maes ol' boy…_

"Wouldn't separate rooms just be easier?"

Maes turned his head back to Roy, his face becoming very serious. The other was against the wall, quiet, looking at the ground in deep thought, waiting.

"No. It's best we share a room. He's not feeling too well."

"All right then, I'll show you to your room."

"Oy, Roy." Maes called.

Black eyes looked up, and he wordlessly followed Maes. But other than that brief movement, the eyes stayed down at the ground. Maes himself would look back at him, even as they walked, with his worried gold optics.

Once shown their room, Maes thanked the innkeeper and the two were left alone.

"I saw a bar downstairs. Do you want to go grab a drink?" Maes asked.

Roy shook his head. He went and sat on the bed, looking very solemn. After a moment of contemplation, Hughes joined him.

"At least get out of your raincoat first, dear, otherwise you'll get the bed wet." he said to him with a slight smile.

"You didn't take yours off either, hypocrite."

The smile grew. It couldn't be too serious if Roy was able to make jabs like that. If he was in one of those 'moods' (as Maes had taken to calling them) again, he wouldn't have responded to that at all. Maes stared ahead and decided it was okay to try and pry in a bit to what might be bothering him.

"So…you going to tell me what's wrong now, Muffin?"

Roy rubbed his head briefly. "It's hard to explain, Maes. I'm just confused."

He watched him carefully from the corner of his eye. Maes realized since that Chopper incident that whenever Roy said 'I'm just confused' it meant that he wasn't going to tell him anything else because, well…he _was_ confused. He wouldn't know how to answer Maes even if he did try to pry further.

So, he merely put his arm around Roy's shoulder. There wasn't much else to do after all. A month previous and Roy would've gone rigid and be uncomfortable with such an action. But now, clearly displaying his progress, Roy leant into him and rested his head on his shoulder. Maes felt a hand on the other side of his torso and realized that it was Roy's, reaching over from behind. Maes closed his eyes. After such a day, he had to enjoy a moment like this, even if his significant other was struggling with his thoughts.

After a moment of understanding silence, Maes dared to speak again.

"Are you hungry? The stay includes one free meal the innkeeper said. Should we go downstairs for something?"

"I'm not hungry. You can go ahead though."

"Nah, I'm good…" Maes lied.

_Damnit Roy, I'm starving, but it's just not the same without you too, you brat! I'd feel guilty… _Maes mentally wept in hunger.

"I think we'll be leaving in the morning." Roy begun.

"Tomorrow? Already?"

"Mmhmm."

"You're not going to speak to the Rockbells?"

"I don't think right now is the most appropriate time to talk with them about that. Plus, I don't think I made the best first impression."

"True…"

"Anyways, it's been a long night." Roy said. "I think we should go to bed."

-:-

Even though he was the one to suggest they go to bed, Roy couldn't sleep at all. His mind was still whirling.

He should've seen the signs that his memories of the 'other world' were disappearing. After all, he had hints for the pass few weeks. The first hint was that he was unable to remember the Chopper's name. Such a huge case to be involved in, how could he not remember his name? But that was miniscule compared to the even bigger hint he had received in the form of the Elric's letter. Why hadn't he realized who they were? He had been completely clueless.

He laid wide eyed, watching the odd lightning bolt dance beyond flimsy curtains. What now? What was to become of him? He didn't remember anything from this world, and now he was forgetting everything of the other. What did this all mean? What was going to happen next?

"Roy…"

His thoughts halted.

"Are you still awake?"

A short silence.

"Yes, Maes."

A deep exhale was heard from the other side of the bed. Roy found it strange. For once….Hughes sounded like the one with something deep and heavy on his mind.

"Could you……face me please?"

Roy did as he was asked and rolled towards his dear. He could tell, even in darkness, that Maes was staring at the ceiling.

"Something bothering you?" he asked. This sounded oddly familiar to earlier that day.

"I was just…thinking about tonight. With those boys." Maes answered.

"Oh." Roy laid on his back now, the same way Maes was. He felt the other's arm move behind his neck and grasp his shoulder, and pulled him closer.

"Roy…that boy…really doesn't have a body, does he?"

"I'm assuming he doesn't." Roy replied, no longer knowing for sure and unable to give a definite response.

"And that other boy. I only got a brief look at him…but it looks like he was missing his arm."

"His leg too. Looked like he lost his leg too."

"Roy…"

"Yes?"

"If you had gone through with human transmutation yourself…would you have…ended up like that too?"

Roy's eyes traveled down to his body. This was something he could give a definite answer to. "Yes."

That hand seemed to bring Roy even closer, before moving to his forehead. Roy felt his bangs being brushed away and played with by familiar fingers.

"Is that all you're thinking about, Maes?" he asked.

"…No. I'm also…thinking about how many times I came close to losing you."

Mustang stayed silent as Hughes listed those times.

"First there was the Ishbal Rebellion, when you were sent to the front lines. Then your memory loss just recently. And the night Anna was murdered. And now I can add you almost performing human transmutation to the list. I never realized before how serious the consequences would've been if you had gone through with it…"

Roy closed his eyes and nodded. Then he turned into Maes and wrapped his arms around his torso. "Don't worry, Maes. You'll never lose me."

He could hear Maes' head move just slightly to the side, towards him.

"I _promise_ you'll never lose me."

"Roy…"

Maes turned into Roy now as well, and clutched him as tightly as he could. Roy gave him a light kiss on his cheek, before burying his face into his shoulder.

Maybe it wasn't the best of promises to make, especially since Roy was still so confused about his situation, but one thing was for sure, those words made both of them feel better, and they were finally able to sleep.

_You'll never lose me._

_I promise…_

-:-

When morning came, Roy found himself alone. He sat up, shirtless, looking around for any sign of Maes.

There really was none. The man's clothing and boots were all gone. What did remain though was his rain coat and lantern, so Roy knew he couldn't have left him behind. With that assurance, Roy stood up and went in search of his shirt.

As he was looking out the window and thinking about what a beautiful day it was compared to last night, his missing lover burst through the door.

"Good morning, sunshine!" he greeted enthusiastically.

Ebon head turned to him, wearing a smirk. "Well, well, well. Good morning to you too, Mister. What would you have done if I was still sleeping as you made all that loud shouting?"

"Did it occur to you that maybe that was what I was hoping for?" Hughes grinned naughtily, proving he was indeed a sucker for punishment.

"Anyways, I brought breakfast, Muffin!"

"Breakfast muffin? I don't see any muffins on those plates." Roy said dryly, trying to pretend that pet name did not exist.

Hughes placed a plate on a clear spot on the bed, then pointed to the side Roy had slept on. "Sit boy, sit!"

"I'M NOT A DOG."

When Roy made his way back over to the bed though and looked down at the plate, he was a little surprised.

"Toast with raspberry jam? Not that I'm complaining that I get my favorite but…isn't it a little plain for an inn to serve? And why do you get eggs?" he asked.

"I asked them specifically for toast with raspberry jam just for you, Muffin. It took them a while to find some, but they had a jar in their cellar." Hughes declared proudly.

"You didn't have to cause them trouble just for breakfast!" Roy exclaimed, embarrassed.

"I didn't cause them trouble! Besides, we're guests; it's their job to make us happy!" Hughes exclaimed back.

"JUST FOR JAM?"

"For my man, damn straight!"

"ARGHHH."

Roy covered his face with his hands. Then after a few seconds he lowered them and looked at the plate.

"……..thanks."

"No problem, dear."

"…But I really want an egg too."

"Huh? You do?"

"How about I give you a piece of my toast for one of those eggs?"

"Fine, fine. Sounds fair. Oh, and here, we both get an apple too."

Roy looked at the red delicious with wide eyes. "THAT THING IS HUGE."

Indeed, both apples were each the size of his hand.

"Heh, heh, gotta love home grown country crops, eh?"

They exchanged, then dug into their meal. Once they finished everything sans the apples, Roy laid his legs out on the bed, his back against the bed board, and Maes sat in a small chair nearby, tossing his apple from hand to hand. Each time he caught it, it made a soft 'thup' sound.

"I also went out and checked the train departure times." Maes begun.

"And?"

"The next departure is at noon. Is that okay for you?"

"What time is it now?"

"10:30."

"It's fine."

Roy looked at his apple thoughtfully as he rolled it on his finger tips. There was something he wanted to ask.

"Maes…if I…suddenly forgot everything again, and it was more drastic this time…what would you do?"

_Thup._ Silence.

"Would you still have enough patience to love me?"

Silence._ Thup._

Roy didn't think he was going to get an answer, judging by Maes' silence and the look on his face. It was something he'd obviously rather not think about. He sighed, then sunk his teeth into his apple.

"Hey, Roy…" Maes suddenly started speaking.

"Mmm?"

"Do you think you could…take smaller bites?"

Roy's eyes gave him a weird look, before he finally bit down and took an apple chunk with him.

"Ya know, little bites like these…" Hughes began, bringing his apple up with both hands and pretending to take teeny tiny bites out of it in a way that resembled a rabbit.

Roy raised an eyebrow. After chewing and swallowing, he had to ask, "Whyyyyy…?"

"No reason…"

Now Roy was really suspicious. Whenever he couldn't see his husband's current expression (his mouth was out of his view thanks to the apple and his glasses had gone opaque) he knew the other was up to no good. He rolled his eyes and took a huge bite this time.

"GAK! YOU RUINED ANY POSSIBLE CUTENESS!" Hughes shrieked dropping his apple and making a rather overly dramatic pose.

"I KNEW IT HAD TO BE SOMETHING WEIRD LIKE THAT."

"Roy, honey…do you have any idea how unattractive monster size bites are?" he wailed.

"THERE SHOULDN'T BE ANYTHING ATTRACTIVE ABOUT EATING AN APPLE."

"Damnit Muffin, you don't understand that _every-little-thing _you do can be a turn on!! And it's the fruit of _siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin_! There is SO something attractive about eating it!"

"YOU'RE A PERV."

"Ah, ah! I know!" he grabbed his apple off the floor, and scooched over to Roy on his knees. "Here, here! Start again, start again! More like Snow White this time, 'kay?!" he fussed.

"NO!" Roy shouted, knocking the abused apple out of a heart broken Maes' hands. "I'M NOT CATERING TO EVERY ONE OF YOUR SILLY, KINKY, LITTLE TURN ONS. I HAVE DIGNITY DAMNIT."

Maes' lower lip began to tremble. "AND THE POUTY FACE WON'T WORK EITHER." Roy added, upon seeing that. Maes just moaned.

"Nyoron…"

"That's an inefficient way of eating an apple anyways! The fruit turns brown before you're anywhere near done! And, for crying out loud, Snow White? First Alice and now Snow White, geez Maes…" Roy complained, taking his apple in both hands again and taking another bite, making sure it was a big one.

Something about that last sentence piqued Maes' interest.

"Alice? As in, Alice of Wonderland? I don't ever remember bringing up Alice to you…"

_Thup._ Roy had dropped his fruit and froze. His face was getting red. _Fast._

Now Maes' eyebrow rose. He climbed onto the bed. "Oh Roy, did you…"

Quickly, Roy grabbed the sheet and brought it over his head, trying to hide himself. Maes couldn't help laughing.

"Now THAT'S cute!"

"Sh-Shut up!!" Roy exclaimed, quavering beneath the sheet in embarrassment.

Grinning, Hughes tackled the other by his torso, snickering to himself all the while.

But his snickering soon died away, and he became very serious.

"Should we…really be laughing and playing with each other like this after what happened last night…?" he asked, grimly.

Roy's eyes wandered out the window. He was staring in the direction of the Rockbell's place, just beyond some lumps of land and fields of crops.

"I wonder how they're doing today…?"

-:-

Not too long after, they bought their tickets and boarded the train to take them home. They found a compartment to keep all to themselves, and took their seats, waiting eagerly for the train to start and take them back to Central.

"Hey Roy."

Roy had previously been looking outside the window again, when Maes called his attention.

"About what you said earlier…About if you lost your memory again…"

Going stiff was out of Roy's control.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer right away, it just took me a while to think of something…"

Maes had been looking away from him, but now was staring him right in the eye.

"I don't know what I'd do."

Roy sighed to himself and slumped, eyes closing. _Of course you don't know what you'd do…_

"But…"

His eyes reopened in curiosity.

"I know…I promise, I won't abandon you Roy. No matter what happens to you."

Roy blinked a few times at the man across from him before breaking into a smile.

"Thank you, Maes." he muttered as the train finally started on its way. It was with that, that Roy's worries about his fading memories were lifted just a little, enough to do.

_I won't abandon you._

_I promise…_


End file.
